


[猛毒/暴卡] 暴卡日常 (合集)

by TFwatermelon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFwatermelon/pseuds/TFwatermelon
Summary: 一些週間所寫的暴卡髒髒或蠢日常～





	1. 日常短篇合集 (一)

（一）總裁的人體工學椅 （上）

 

下午時分，身為生命基金會總裁機要秘書的那名辦公室女郎，熟練的在總裁專門辦公室的門前象徵性的敲了幾下門後、便自然的轉開門把，將截至這時段所累積的文件親自送達。

「下午好，Mr. Drake。」秘書甜美的笑著，並看著手上那疊文件最上頭、將自己作為備忘錄的小抄照本念了一遍，「這邊有董事會周四下午的例行會議、以及明晚慈善晚會的既定議程，先送上來給您過目一遍。」

「放在那就好，謝謝。」

「是的。」機要秘書依頂頭上司的指示、將文件擺放在Carlton Drake辦公桌最前端的文件夾上，平常算是常與總裁本人接觸、也常出入這間辦公室的她，很快便注意到今天辦公室內部有哪裡不太一樣。「Mr. Drake，請問...那是新的椅子嗎？」

「啊，妳說這個啊？」Carlton Drake抬起頭，以放鬆的姿態半靠躺在背後那張泛著銀灰色光澤、類似絲綢質感的董座椅上，像是要展現那椅子完美符合人體工作的設計。「沒錯，我今天新購入的。妳覺得如何？」

「跟Mr. Drake的行事風格搭配的相當完美~」機要秘書笑著說出她內心的讚嘆，「也跟您今天的西裝顏色很搭。」

那名以與跟生命基金會總裁同等認真工作著稱的秘書，從開始彙報工作進度、到她正式離開這間辦公室為止，從頭到尾都沒有注意到，就在她面前的辦公桌底下，一條灰色的黏液從那張嶄新的辦公椅底下伸出、正不規矩的用那延伸出來的前端，蹭著在這段期間內也和她認真討論著公事的男子跨部，愛撫著埋藏在男人西裝褲底下的硬挺，並偶爾穿透了衣服的內部，用黏液的頂端輕輕觸碰著已經濡濕的前端、並用他驚人的吸收力將那因為性興奮所泌出來的液體通通舔去。

「喔，Riot...Riot...」Carlton在四下無人的時後，在那自己嶄新的人體工學椅上舒服的伸展著自己的四肢，棕色的肌膚一點也無法掩飾他面部上深陷快感的潮紅與癡迷的神情。他伸手像是愛撫自己最摯愛的戀人一般，從那絲滑的椅背、椅面，最後一路滑動來到了，椅子前端的扶手，那裡不知道何時伸展出了一個能與他的手掌量身打造、完全密合的爪狀構造，Carlton邊在那張完全包容他身體的高級椅子上情迷意亂的喘息著，情不自禁的與那如同怪物爪子的扶手端十指緊扣著，迎來了高潮。

「...Riot，你會害我...變成一個戀物癖的。」

==========================================================================================  
（二）總裁的人體工學椅 （下）

 

生命基金會總裁換了一個全新的董座椅，這理論上應該算不上是什麼大事，生命基金會裡面沒有一個人知道，那張漂亮又散發著淡淡柔光的高級座椅，當四下無人的時候、它又是以何種方式被他的主人使用的。

「啊啊...哈啊...」這是個整棟生命基金會理大概只剩下固定夜班的保全還在大樓裡巡邏著，透過辦公室內的部分監視器畫面、確認現在這個時段並不會有任何人經過自己的辦公室區域，Carlton Drake便放縱的扯開自己的嗓子，在辦公室內吟聲浪語著。

「...你的觸感真棒...Riot...」生命基金會總裁隻身一人、雙膝跪伏在那張他的新座椅上，他的褲頭已被解開、已經硬挺又濕潤的陰莖半埋在那絲綢狀的銀灰色材質之中，靠著男人不斷扭著腰肢、上下來回的在那椅背中蹭動著，那泛著微微銀色光芒的特殊材質上被男人的愛液蹭濕了一小區塊，然而男人並不因此而滿足，他原本軟軟搭在椅背頂端的手很快移動向下、握緊了身旁的兩個扶手，好讓自己更方便施力後，便像是要接近高潮前的最終衝刺一般，更加賣力的挺動著下腰，在那張柔軟的椅子上自瀆著。

「Riot...給我好好、接受我的全部吧...」在激烈的喘息聲中，Carlton發出了一聲忘我的吶喊，濃稠的精液也瞬間自他的龜頭前端射了出來，濺灑在灰色的椅背上。射精過後的空白讓男人放空般的只是繼續跪在他的座椅上激烈的喘息，待他回過神來、看著那漂亮的座椅被自己社出了一道白色的痕跡，他下意識的從辦公桌上抽了兩張濕紙巾、想將那羞恥的痕跡給湮滅掉————

「只有這麼一點嗎？」

在Carlton回頭抽取濕紙巾的同時，一條鮮紅色的舌頭從那椅背上憑空冒了出來、並搶在那含75%酒精的消毒濕紙巾觸碰到他之前，就用那巨大的舌頭將他身上的白色痕跡全部舔去，並像是吃到了什麼美味的東西一般，發出了吸吮的聲音。

「我還以為，你能射出更多。」

「...人類可不比共生體啊，Riot...人類的身體機能可沒辦法真正自主性的控制射精量。」看著自己的精液被那灰色的共生體全吞下肚，已經從高潮的餘韻緩過來的Carlton只覺得下腹一陣燥熱，但他還是打算結束這一場又像自慰又不真的純粹是自慰的激烈運動、從椅墊中撐起了他的身體，不過，在他的雙腳都還沒來得及踏到地上，一股灰色黏液突然從椅背中衝了出來、強硬的摟住了男人的腰，並再次將Carlton全身都往那椅背上帶，逼迫男人重新回到座椅的懷抱之中。

「誰說你可以走了？」Riot那擬態時特有的面容突然出現在椅背上，那乳白色的雙瞳瞇成了兩道戲謔的裂縫，並從座椅的周圍延伸出了更多黏液，困住了Carlton的行動。「我還想要更多。」

「Riot...我們回家再說吧？現在時間晚了，我們還得開車...」

「不——要———我說要，就是現在就要。」Riot分泌出了大量黏液，其中一股抓住了Carlton的肩膀、用力一掀就輕易的將男人整個轉過了身，原本位於扶手處那特殊的爪狀構造也在男人的雙腿被黏液分開、架在兩側扶手上時，用力收緊、一下就牢牢固定了Carlton的大腿，逼迫那說好今天幻化為他專用的座椅的男人整個呈現大字形、仰倒在自己身上。

Carlton Drake還來不及出聲抗議，一團黏液又侵襲了上來、瞬間幻化為了一個密不透風的灰色物質，綑綁在他的雙眼上方、徹底阻隔了他的視線，另外幾股黏液也紛紛圍繞上來、纏住了Carlton的雙手，並輕易的就將男人的雙手固定、高舉在他的頭上方，恰巧的貼伏在方才被男人自慰時不斷磨蹭的區域。

「我喜歡你的手的觸感，Carlton。」共生體邊說、鮮紅的舌頭一面也伸了過來，輕輕舔上Carlton的耳際、並滿意的感受身上男人的在那一瞬間興奮的顫抖，「像你在我身上自慰那樣，愛撫我吧。」

「相對的，我也會以我的方式，讓你好好射出來、直到我滿意為止。」

==========================================================================================  
（三）晨間咖啡不加糖

 

熱的黑咖啡不加牛奶不加糖，這是生命基金會總裁一早正式開始工作前、必定會耐心花個十分鐘慢慢喝完的提神飲品，機要秘書一早都會在辦公室裡簡單報告當天的行程同時，也會自動將事先請進駐生命基金會大樓的廚師煮好的特濃黑咖啡遞到Carlton Drake的辦公桌上。這天，當秘書與他的總裁確認好一天的行程、離開辦公室之後，Carlton Drake也自然的坐在Riot安然為他準備的專用座椅上，拿起了自己的專用咖啡杯，輕啜了一口裡頭的黑色液體。

「......」才剛淺嚐了一口那外表與平時的黑咖啡無異的液體，生命基金會總裁卻隨即皺著眉頭，將那杯甜到讓他覺得痛苦的咖啡從自己的唇舌邊移開。

「Riot？這是你搞的鬼嗎？」

「.........」銀灰色的董座椅默不作聲、還打算裝死蒙混過去，但在Carlton開始用以食指指尖敲打著桌面、向共生體暗示他仍等待著他的回答時，Riot這才終於從椅背上冒出了他的擬態頭部，並用他白色的瞳孔充分展示了對那杯咖啡的不屑。「我受不了那麼苦澀的味道，如果你真的堅持每天早上要來這麼一杯東西，起碼也得加滿糖，就像現在這杯一樣。」

「...抱歉，是我的疏忽。我一直都沒有顧慮到你對咖啡的感受。」但這也甜的太過頭了一些吧？Cartlon心想，Riot究竟是什麼時後、又是怎麼能夠在神不知鬼不覺的情況下加了這麼大把方糖...

「少、少囉嗦啦！那種事不重要！反正多攝取點糖份對我們都有益處！我在網路上看到的，說糖份有助於活絡大腦的思考！」

Carlton苦笑，決心還是把那杯甜到可以膩死他味蕾的液體早早喝完、好正式開始一天的工作。「好吧，之後我會請秘書記得幫我們加點糖的，不過...Riot，你可以靠過來一下嗎？」

共生體僅能讀取到宿主滿腦子的「我需要中和、我真的需要中和」的思緒、便完全不疑有他的靠了過去，下一秒，只見那忍住了前所未有的高甜度、將桌上的咖啡一口氣灌完的生命基金會總裁，一手快速就掐住了共生體擬態頭顱的下巴、並用力就吻上了Riot那佈滿利牙的唇邊，舌尖也整個侵略性的就伸進了共生體深不見底的口腔之中、久久不肯離去。

「啊，舒服多了。」激烈的舌吻良久過後，Cartlon才終於鬆開了Riot的下巴，並舔了舔自己沾上了點共生體唾液的下唇，舒坦般的說：「剛剛真的是甜到我快無法思考了，現在這樣好多了，謝謝。」

Riot顯然被這突如其來的舌吻給弄得完全愣住了，他張著嘴、足足呆愣了好幾秒，甚至當Carlton都轉過頭去、拿出了自己的行事曆本子開始翻閱著，他才回過神來、並無聲的迅速竄回到了他擬態的座椅之中，好一陣子都不肯開口說話。

「Riot？你在害羞嗎？」

「閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴！！」「害羞什麼的！才沒有！！」「笨蛋人類！！」

==========================================================================================  
（四）關於哺乳這檔事

 

起先，Carlton Drake對今日胸前那每隔一小段時間就傳來一陣陣若有似無的酥麻感並不以為意，他把那當成不過是他的共生體在體內無聊遊走時、恰巧磨蹭到了自己的敏感點罷了，他什麼也沒說、什麼也沒做，只是埋頭繼續處理自己辦公桌上的公文，直到那原本像是指尖輕拂過的微微麻癢感漸漸演變成為陣陣刺痛交雜的異樣感，迫使生命基金會總裁終於不得已放下了筆，伸手按在那埋在他衣服底下不安份蠕動著的液態黏液、低聲試探著：

「Riot，你需要些什麼嗎？」經過共生體多次的調弄，就連Carlton都不得不承認自己的乳尖已經變得相當敏感，光是被那共生體在衣服裡又摸又舔又咬的，就讓他埋在辦公桌底下的分身有些不自覺的漸漸硬挺起來、說話的同時也開始有些急促的喘著熱氣。這狀態有些糟糕，畢竟今天的例行既定要交換進來的文件不少、秘書可能隨時會敲門進來，他得隨時保持在最佳的辦公狀態才行。

「...你的乳頭裡，始終沒有東西出來。」Riot擬態的頭顱從Carlton因為身體被共生體弄得燥熱、而自動拉下了四分之一拉鍊的高領衣服空隙中鑽了出來，小小頭顱上的巨大白色瞳孔眨巴眨巴的與生命基金會總裁的眼睛對望著。

「...人類男性在正常狀態下是不會分泌乳汁的，就算男性有乳腺這個構造也是一樣。」Carlton邊盡量耐心的解釋、一邊卻也覺得有些懊惱，早知道當初就別在桌子底下放一臺筆電供Riot在無聊時亂逛網頁，他究竟是上了哪些網站才會對自己的身體有這種奇怪的幻想？

「不會有？？」

Riot顯然對這個答案高度抱持著懷疑，他很快自生命基金會總裁的領口處又鑽了下去、轉而爬到那臺他在宿主上班期間打發時間用的電腦前，用本體分離出來的數隻小黏液、咖搭咖搭的輸入幾串關鍵字，幾分鐘以後又從Carlton的衣服中竄了出來，繼續這個話題：

「我查到了，醫學網說就算是男性，只要催乳激素足夠、仍然有可能分泌乳汁的。只是讓腦下垂體多分泌一點激素、這麼簡單的事，你不想試試看嗎？」

「你要我說實話嗎？」生命基金會總裁難得對他的共生體露出了無奈的表情，他停頓了一下、最後還是老實的回答了。「沒有，我從來沒想過要這麼作。畢竟人類社會及生理的演化過程中，哺育幼體就成了女性的工作，男性的乳頭變成了幾乎是沒有特別功用的遺留構造。不過...能讓我問問為什麼你突然對這件事有這麼大的興趣嗎？」

「不為什麼，只是你的乳頭最近也變得越來越敏感了，輕輕碰幾下就要跟陰莖一樣挺了。要是也能像陰莖一樣、隨時可以分泌出白色濃稠的東西，感覺上去好像不錯。」

「………」Carlton沉默下來、一面拄著下巴反覆推敲著Riot的話，這稱不上是什麼讚美、甚至可以說是有點下流的話語竟然讓他感覺到身體有些燥熱，跨間的硬挺也越發昂起頭來、抵著他的西裝外褲，幾乎是憋得難受。

「如果這是你的希望......」良久後，Carlton推開那份他花了快將近一個小時翻看、卻半個字也沒讀進去的文件，他慢慢拉下自己的上衣拉鍊，將褐色又有些柔軟的胸肌露了出來，胸前那兩粒被Riot幻化出的乳環長期圈緊著、又被共生體玩弄到跟下體同樣硬挺的粉色乳點早已翹出了乳環的洞口，似乎也正迫切期待著進一步的調教，好讓它們能達到共生體的期待。

「...我們可以試試看，畢竟...沒有共生體辦不到的事，對吧？」

「啊啊...」感受著宿主越發燥熱的軀體和洶湧漲起的情慾，Riot也發出了一聲輕嘆、很快再次埋進了Carlton為他敞開的胸懷之中，巨大的舌尖用力就捲起了其中一邊乳尖、在故意用力拉扯的同時，也享受著他的宿主所發出的痛苦呻吟、以及由那份痛楚之中快速竄升的快感。

「你知道嗎？我就愛你這一點，Carlton。」

看著Riot擬態的頭顱埋在自己的胸前，大口吸吮自己的胸肌、利齒也時不時用力咬嚙著自己的乳尖，尖銳的刺痛與快感夾雜，讓生命基金會總裁不自覺的皺起眉頭、生理性被刺激出的淚液緩緩自他的眼角溢出，他向後仰倒在只有他才得以坐上的座椅上，在乳點備受折磨的同時，卻也伸出一手愛憐的撥弄著那始終貼服在自己身上、專心吸著自己敏感處的共生體頭部，另一手則緩緩伸到了辦公桌下方、貼上了他硬挺許久的陰莖，與讀出了他的心思而跟著延伸、包裹上來的黏液，一起快速的套弄起來。最後，在雙方共同協力之下，Carlton仍是早先一步射了精，那些濃稠的液體被Riot所分泌出來的黏液小心翼翼、一滴不漏的全數接下，並被帶到了生命基金會總裁的上方，點點白濁緩緩的滴在了男人的褐色柔肌上、形成了一幅讓共生體領袖怎麼看也看不膩的美景。

「看來要讓乳頭分泌出乳汁這回事、一時半會兒是達成不了。」Riot的舌尖沾著來自宿主激情過後的精液、戀戀不捨的在那被自己吸得通紅的乳尖上打轉，「不過別著急，我的宿主，就像我們都知道的，這世上沒有什麼事是共生體辦不到的。」

==========================================================================================  
（五）共生體與他的口腔清潔戰爭

 

生命基金會總裁與他的共生體的日常生活大抵來說都是相當和諧的，不論是公事、填肚子一事甚至是性事，雙方都很快找到了彼此的磨合點、沒有半點異議的盡可能配合著彼此的需求，和平又愉快的共度他們一人一共生體結合以來的日子......

......除了口腔清潔這檔事。

「Riot，別想跑！今天沒刷到你後半部的牙我是不會放手的！」

「管你啊！！我勸你最好放手喔Drake！信不信我咬斷你的手！」

沒有為什麼，共生體就是討厭那電動牙刷運轉的噪音、以及含氟牙膏那噁心的味道，那類不能吃下肚的東西、Riot可是連一丁點都不容許沾上自己的嘴邊的。

「給我張嘴！Riot！」Carlton Drake幾乎是從上方狠狠壓制在共生體的身上，為了Riot而特別訂製的巨大電動牙刷發出讓共生體首領覺得刺耳又惱怒的聲響，他在底下緊緊閉著嘴，死都不肯讓他的宿主把那沾滿牙膏的牙刷靠近他的牙齒一步。「我數到三，Riot，你再不張嘴，我就...」

「你就怎樣？啊？」Riot沒有開口，而是透過腦內的溝通直接將自己的怨言吐露給他的宿主聽。「不給我吃下一餐？哼，你擋得住我嗎？還是又要用打火機威脅我？嘿那點點火我知道奈何不了我的！」

「……你不讓我好好刷你的牙，我就再也不跟你親親！」

「哈？別笑死人了！不親親就不親親！誰稀罕！！」

Riot嘲笑般的朝著Carlton噴出了他的紅舌，順便噴濺了那跨騎在他身上的宿主一臉口水，隨後勝利的又緊閉上了嘴，用黏液幻化出的巨爪、學著人類的姿勢抱著他的胸，看他的宿主能耐他如何？一秒、兩秒、三秒......隨著時間一點一滴的過去，Carlton再也沒有動作，這反倒讓Riot有些疑惑的台頭、看看他的宿主又在耍什麼花招，然而，讓他錯愕的是，Carlton一手摀住自己的嘴、眼角泛出了點點淚水，似乎正在用力抽泣著。

「喂…喂？Carlton？......你、你這是在做什麼...？」

「太過分了......」生命基金會總裁的身體微微顫抖著，似乎是被剛才的話語給嚴重刺激到般，連完整的字句都快要講不出口了。「你、你太過分了...我...我那麼享受跟你每一次的親親，結果你竟然...你竟然...你竟然說你不稀罕！！」

Fuck，不是吧？Riot躺在浴室的地板上，首次看著他的宿主像是快要喘不過氣來的抽泣著，這令人震驚的畫面實在讓他太過驚訝，以至於接下來他都忘記要好好閉緊他的嘴。

「喂…不、不是啊，Carlton你聽我說...我......」共生體有些茫然的伸出巨爪、想要觸摸上他宿主的身體，卻被Carlton一個快速的顫抖就閃了過去，只見男人以誇張的姿態翻倒在一旁的地上，嘶吼般的哭泣聲讓共生體都覺得是自己犯下了滔天大罪般，只是慌亂的拉過他的宿主，拼命的賠不是：「好啦！對不起啦！我乖乖讓你刷牙就是了！我乖乖讓你刷總可以了吧！！拜託別哭了好嗎！」

半個小時後，終於完成牙齒清潔的共生體還有些不甘願的嘟著嘴、蹲坐在這次的刷牙過程中始終一言不發的宿主身旁，尷尬的思索著該怎麼再次和真的在鬧脾氣的宿主開啟新的對話。

「…Carlton…？」

「…嗯？」

「……親親？」

「...不是說不稀罕嗎？」

「…Fuck you，Carlton，別想和我這樣談條件！」Riot的巨爪伸了過來、掐住了他的宿主的下巴，用力的吻上了男人的唇邊，好久都不願意放開。

「…抱歉，Riot，交涉失效。」Carlton Drake舔了舔自己被共生體留了滿滿清新牙膏味道的齒間，帶著一絲勝利的微笑說：「交涉條件，駁回。」

==========================================================================================  
（六）夢貘

 

睡夢中，不知道是什麼理由，驅使Carlton Drake睜開了雙眼、身體也下意識的用力坐起，令他更驚訝的是、他的雙眼溢滿了淚水，正以極其微弱、在這寂靜的夜半時分中卻又格外清晰的，伴隨著啪搭啪搭的聲響、滴到了他的睡袍與棉被上。

「這是...怎麼回事...？我...在哭？」

「...你還是醒了啊。」灰色的共生體慢慢滑行了過來，在生命基金會總裁都還搞不清楚到底發生了什麼事的情況下、無聲的張開了他黏液的身體，銀灰色的、又毫無重量實感的材質如同一張毯子一樣的包裹住了宿主的軀體。

「你剛剛做了噩夢。」Riot擬態的頭顱靠緊在還滿是淚痕的Carlton臉頰旁邊，輕輕蹭去那些痕跡。「怕對我們有不好的影響，所以擅自作主幫你吃掉了。」

「吃掉了...？」

把夢境吃掉這回事，Carlton Drake不禁想起了東方某種專以人類的夢境為食、名叫夢貘的神話生物，不過，現階段讓他更加在意的，是他的共生體一直持續緊緊摟著他的身體不放，不僅是那張像毯子般抱住自己的部分、幾縷灰色的黏液分別也纏繞在他的四肢各處，彷彿像是害怕自己跑掉一般。

「Riot...」Carlton反手撫向共生體擬態的腦袋，沿著他前額上有如大腦一般的巨大裂紋、安撫般的輕撫著。對剛才的夢境毫無半點印象的他，此時卻能共感到他的共生體那龐大的不安，男人慢慢轉頭、靠緊在Riot的面容上，低聲問著，「...很痛苦嗎？剛才的夢境...？」

「別再問了。」一縷黏液快速點住了Carlton的唇邊、制止他繼續說下去。「我不希望再想起那個場景，我們兩個都是。」

Carlton Drake適時的沉默了，他伸手拉緊了身上那像是怕自己著涼一般的灰色絨毯，手指像是安慰著他身上的共生體一般、輕輕梳理著那些流體的物質，良久後才再度開口：

「Riot，你知道的，我不希望你獨自承擔，所以以後...」  
「以後不管是多痛苦的事，都不要獨自替我解決。我們可以一起承擔的，好嗎？」

「...區區人類，就別在這說大話了，Carlton。」灰色的絨毯突然一個使力、更大幅度的捲起他懷中宿主的身體，將Carlton包裹成像個在蛹中的毛毛蟲一般、並用力扔回了床上。「現在，給我回去好好睡覺。」

「...還有，謝了。」

Carlton並沒有漏聽這個幾乎是氣音發出的細微道謝聲，被黏液團團包裹的他沒辦法再伸手摸摸Riot，他只得偏過頭、在共生體貼緊在自己側頸邊的腦袋上落下一吻。

「不，我才要謝謝你。」  
「晚安了，Riot。」

 

==========================================================================================  
（七）總裁專屬抱枕

 

「Carlton。」

「嗯哼？」

「你可以停手了嗎？」

Riot坐在生命基金會總裁的大腿上，小聲的嘟囊著，繼Carlton Drake的專屬辦公椅之後，他這回又幻化成了一團銀灰色的巨型抱枕，正被那穿著整齊西裝的男人抱在腿上，而男人的雙手則不住的在他身上到處摸來摸去、揉來揉去，起先，共生體還頗享受那像是按摩一般的服務，但經過了一個下午以後，他只覺得自己的全身都快要被眼前的這男人給捏壞了。

「可以...再10分鐘嗎？10分鐘就好了，拜託~」Carlton露出像是孩子般純潔無暇的笑容，再加上那一直配合著長睫毛眨啊眨的大眼，Riot覺得自己簡直是這輩子要被這男人吃死了一般，碰到這種軟軟哀求般的聲音，他也只能把滿腔的不滿吞下肚，繼續乖乖當他宿主的專用抱枕。

「好、好吧...就10分鐘喔。」

Riot語一出、就後悔他的這個決定了，Carlton接下來把共生體化作的抱枕整個擺到了辦公桌上、趁著辦公室不會有人隨意進入的天時地利人和，毫不顧自己形象的就整個頭都埋進了銀灰色的絨毛襯布裡，還猛烈的吸著...誰知道這傢伙到底在狂聞個什麼勁！共生體發出了無聲的哀號，身體隨著男人激烈的吸氣而時不時用力的顫抖著。這男人實在太可怕了。這是共生體最後的感想，而更可惡的是，Carlton Drake這個嘴巴甜蜜卻心裡毒辣的男人根本就沒有打算要遵守和自己的約定，而最最可怕的是，那是他被生命基金會總裁足足吸了超過半個小時後，才猛然驚覺的事實。

「慢著...慢著Carlton！你超過時間了！我說你超過10分鐘了你聽到了嗎？！」

「哼嗯...再一下嘛~吸一口你的味道，思路就感覺特別清晰、精神也特別好...共生體是不是有什麼特殊的成份，讓人類吸了會特別開心啊？」

「那是只有你才會這樣！You're fucking SICK！勸你最好立刻放手喔...！嗯啊...？！」

隨著Carlton又是一陣猛吸，也不知道這傢伙到底是吸到了哪一個部位，總之，Riot像是受到了什麼激烈的刺激般、一向低沉的嗓音突然提高了整整不只一個八度，尖聲叫了出來，嚇得他自己立刻閉緊了嘴、轉開擬態的臉，絲毫不肯看向男人被自己那聲尖叫而引起極大興趣的可怕面容。

「剛剛那是什麼？？難道...難道是不小心碰到了你的什麼敏感點嘛？在哪裡在哪裡~？」

「Carlton Drake you fucking pervert！！！ Let go of me！！」

深邃的生命基金會總裁辦公室內，沒有一個人有辦法聽到共生體首領扭曲中帶著一絲快感的哀嚎，久久不停歇。

==========================================================================================  
（八）生命基金會機要祕書的危機

 

這大概是已經擔任生命基金會總裁專任貼身機要秘書超過五年的凱特小姐，首次於她努力又還算順遂的工作生涯中感到了極其嚴重的危機感。

「Mr. Drake，這是等一下董事會要用的紙本資料...」  
「喔不用，我這邊已經有一份了。」

「Mr. Drake，您今天早上10點有一場演講，請盡早著裝準備...」  
「我已經準備好、隨時可以出發了，凱特小姐。」

「Mr. Drake......」  
「下午2點的年度科技新秀評選會是嗎？我已經跟司機聯絡好了。」

「Mr......」

凱特小姐看著已經空無一人的總裁辦公室，辦公桌上的電子時鐘所顯示的時間告訴她、她比以往Carlton Drake叮囑她進來提醒自己開會的時間都還要早了15分鐘進來，機要秘書手上緊緊握著那份預備要呈給總裁翻閱的科技部進度報告會議資料，首次感到了所謂工作上的茫然。生命基金會總裁近期總是有辦法牢牢記住他那不寫在行事曆上就無法搞清楚幾點鐘該做些什麼的繁複行程表、和提早一步準備好所有事前準備的異樣行徑儼然成為了他現在的常態；不僅如此，總是貼心幫行程忙碌、偶爾無法好好按時用餐的生命基金會總裁隨時準備餐點的秘書凱特小姐也敏銳的查覺到了男人口味的改變，比如早晨那杯從來不加糖不加奶精的黑咖啡、現在總被Carlton Drake本人要求要多加至少5顆方糖，下午茶則由三明治變成了各式各樣甜到可以溺死人的巧克力製品；最令凱特小姐覺得無所適從的，是那一向冷眼看人、或是不帶任何表情的冷面總裁，近期臉上總是多了一分稱得上是甜蜜的笑容，凱特小姐已經不只一次在敲門進入總裁辦公室的時候，就瞥見Carlton Drake臉上那春風滿面的模樣，身為女性的凱特小姐知道，那是戀愛之人才會有的表情。難道最近八卦雜誌上所報導的一切都是真的？凱特小姐抱緊了她的行事曆筆記本、滿臉震驚的想著，難道她那總是說對戀愛沒有興趣、只想一輩子投入工作的工作狂上司，真的就像八卦界流傳的，已經有了一位未婚妻？還是還是個足以改變生命基金會總裁一切習性的神秘嬌妻？

然而，凱特小姐並沒有太多時間胡思亂想，生命基金會的業務依然忙碌、沒辦法讓她有時間為這些不是公事的事情分神，她曾發過狠誓、在Carlton Drake親口說出開除她的語句之前，都要將自己的專業與一切都奉獻給這位她願意追隨一輩子的上司，不管那男人是不是為別人改變了自身的習慣、或是總提前將自己擔任提點的工作給事先完成，只要她仍是Carlton Drake專任機要秘書的一天、她就要為她的上司付出一切，就和以往一樣。而就在這一天，在一場趨勢科技發表研討會上，發生了一件讓凱特小姐足以為自己的職業生涯上狠狠記上一筆汙點的插曲。

那是一場由Carlton Drake榮獲擔當研討會主持人的重大會議，全生命基金會成員、包含總裁本人，都花了不少時間和心力，為這場研討會做了最萬全的準備，直到會議的前一天，凱特小姐都還拼命撥打電話、親自一一核對宴客名單與來賓名單，並備妥了Carlton Drake的各階段演講稿與致詞稿，她知道這場研討會對生命基金會在科技界的地位舉足輕重、也知道生命基金會總裁本人也極其重視這場只許完美、不容許一點點差池的公開露面場合，為此，她也伴隨著那多天沒有離開辦公室一步的生命基金會總裁、在自己的辦公室內蠟燭兩頭燒的加著班。儘管做了這麼萬全的準備，最後一刻也多次核對了來賓名單，在研討會當天，就是有一兩個在名單上被劃去到場標記、不請自來的害群之馬，而好死不死的，這一天在外場忙於接待各式賓客的凱特小姐並沒有即時看到那兩位突然來訪的來賓，待她終於注意到那不該出現在前排貴賓席的兩位人士時，Carlton Drake已經人在主持講台上、照著他們之前離開生命基金會之前再三修整過的講稿，一一介紹場內出席的貴賓。當那兩位明明於電話中告知凱特小姐當天不方便出席會議的科技業大佬順著順序站起身來、向著觀眾席揮手致意時，百分之百確定生命基金會總裁手上的那份講稿並未包含那兩位來賓名字及介紹詞的凱特小姐除了在一旁的台下，內心大聲慘叫著、其他她什麼事也做不到，眼看就要唱名到前一位來賓、而在台上的Carlton Drake有極大可能不會注意到台下來賓的數量變動這回事，凱特小姐心裡只能乾著急、卻不知道有什麼辦法可以向台上認真主持的Carlton打PASS___

然而，在凱特小姐很確定那一份講稿是最終版本、是一份未包含那兩位突擊貴賓名單與介紹詞的講稿，在講台上的Carlton Drake精準、又完美的介紹了那兩位不存在在名單與講稿上的貴賓，有驚無險的度過了這個凱特小姐認定是她機要秘書生涯中的重大危機，安然度過這關後，凱特小姐雖然是鬆了一口氣、但身為來賓聯絡人以及講稿準備人的她，卻也覺得心裡相當不是滋味，甚至是嘗到了幾分苦澀的打擊，以至於在這場發生了只有她與生命基金會總裁兩人才知道的內部小插曲的重大研討會結束後的隔天，凱特小姐穿著整齊的前往生命基金會總裁的辦公室、親手遞上了她的辭呈。

「這是什麼意思，凱特小姐？」Carlton Drake的表情顯得相當訝異，他看著辦公桌上那份辭呈、以及面前那表情憔悴的機要秘書，關切的問著：「怎麼會這麼突然？」

「我很抱歉，Mr. Drake。」凱特小姐再也無法掩飾她的無力與疲憊，語氣有些滄桑的回答著：「可是，我覺得我再也不能夠勝任您的機要秘書這個職務了...」  
「昨天、昨天我犯了嚴重的疏失，要不是...要不是Mr. Drake即時發現突然來訪的來賓、還即興準備好了介紹致詞稿...恐怕...恐怕Mr. Drake在科技業會留下莫大的汙點...而身為機要秘書的我，卻是差點造成這個不可挽回錯誤的元凶...我，我想我該為昨天的研討會錯誤引咎辭職，Mr. Drake。」

「那個啊，那並不是妳的疏忽啊，凱特小姐。妳我都知道總有那麼些人就是不照行程上走的，而我們只能夠配合那些不願按牌理出牌的人做出適切的調整，而無法去約束他們。妳懂得這個道理的吧？凱特小姐。」

「是、我懂，我都懂...Mr. Drake，可是...」

「妳知道嗎？凱特小姐，妳跟在我身邊也不少時間了，難道妳不知道嗎？生命基金會需要妳，需要妳一手包辦所有繁雜的行政業務，而這不是一點點小意外就能抹滅的重大貢獻，妳懂得嗎？這份辭呈，我是不會受理的，凱特小姐，先前沒有任何一個人能在我身邊待超過一年，凱特小姐，我不會因為這麼一點不足掛齒的小事就怪罪於妳，好嗎？」

「Mr. Drake......」

「好了，經過昨天那場會議，妳也累了好些天了吧？我不會批准妳的辭呈，但是我想批妳一個長假。接下來妳可以享有兩個禮拜的特休，假期期間的費用儘管跟我報帳就是，去任何妳想去的地方好好度個假、忘了昨天的事吧。希望兩個禮拜後能見到跟以前一樣、充滿工作熱忱跟戰鬥力的凱特小姐。」

凱特小姐站在生命基金會總裁的辦公桌前，簡直要為自己上司的一席話感動的痛哭流涕，她有些飄飄然的用力向Carlton Drake行了個禮，像是沐浴在被寬恕與重視的光輝之中、恍神一般的走出了辦公室，準備為她從生命基金會親手批准的假期開啟了全新的一天。而在辦公室的門關上沒有多久，灰色的共生體才探出頭來、望著門口的方向，有些玩味的說著：

「真有趣啊，那個小女孩。顯然她是對我有些誤會呢。」

「對你有些誤會？這話怎麼說？」

「那個叫凱特的小女孩，覺得是我搶了她人生中最重要的工作呢。」Riot不以為然的笑笑，他瞅著一旁仍心無旁騖的翻開這天的工作行事曆的的Carlton Drake，不懷好意的笑著說：「看不出來，像你這麼心狠手辣的人，居然也有著這麼為你賣命的員工，而你靠著幾句話就可以讓她們在往後更加為你賣命，你知道嗎？你那句『生命基金會需要妳』這句話一說出口，那小女孩的魂就都飛了，你說，我是不是該好好向你學習一下了啊？」

「哼嗯...~你這是在吃凱特小姐的醋了嗎？Riot？」Carlton Drake笑了笑，將手上那杯加了5顆方糖的咖啡一飲而盡，開始準備著今日的例行行程。

「我？跟人類吃醋？你在說笑嘛？Carlton？」共生體的大嘴咧出一個大大的微笑，他熟練的用黏液纏繞在Carlton Drake的頸側，用低沉的嗓音貼著宿主的耳畔邊低聲說：「哪，說出來。我想聽你用你的聲音說出來。」

「...生命基金會的確是需要她，Riot。」Carlton Drake伸手摟過那顆緊貼在他身旁的腦袋，寵溺的撫摸著。「但是我，需要的永遠只有『我們』。」


	2. Shall We Dance?

週一早上，在生命基金會總裁例行性的放置了一堆文件的桌上，一封裝飾華麗、噴上了高級香水的紅色信封，與那些素色整齊的文件夾毫不搭調、卻又極度顯眼的放置在Carlton Drake的辦公桌最前方。

「這是什麼？」Carlton拾起那個有些重量的小信封，不易察覺得皺了皺眉頭，那信封滿滿的香水味沖得他覺得鼻子有些發疼，他隨手將紅色信封遞給一旁的機要秘書、示意由她來打開這個信封。

「Mr. Drake，這是一封來自婚紗禮儀公司的邀請函，」秘書以盡量不傷到信封的方式，小心的打開了那個紅色信封、並將來信的內容簡單的向她的老闆彙報著，「上頭寫著該公司誠摯邀請生命基金會總裁能出席他們預定於月底舉辦的禮服設計發表會，並為他們今年度設計的新式禮服作模特兒。」

「邀請我作模特兒？這種『跨界合作』，還真是頭一遭呢。」Carlton抬起頭，透過秘書的手裡看著紅色信封上封口用的金色封蠟，他認得那個臘上的標章，這是一間美國境內，也是時裝界中數一數二、專為豪門貴族量身訂做結婚禮服的設計公司，雖說他並不太明白服裝設計業為何會找上他來當模特兒，不過擁有商業頭腦的Carlton Drake並不排斥這種能在媒體與名門望族間增加曝光率的異業合作。

「他們肯定是看過了本期年度企業家票選雜誌封面吧？」機要秘書微笑著翻出了她手中的一本財經雜誌，上頭的封面照片正是本期被票選為最年輕又有為的企業家、也就是面前的生命基金會總裁著西裝的半身照，為了收藏這份有著Carlton Drake清晰照片的雜誌，不少根本從不關注金融界的民眾都搶著買這一本財經雜誌，就連能天天見到Carlton本人的機要秘書都偷偷去搶購了一份、作為她的收藏之一。「想必是就連時尚界接下來都得拜倒在Mr. Drake的魅力之下了。」

「那就由妳負責與對方接洽，」聽到Carlton答應了這場邀約的字句，一旁的秘書連忙翻開了自己手上的筆記本、將上司的話仔細紀錄了下來，「看對方需要些什麼、又要我們配合作些什麼，這是生命基金會首次與時尚界的跨界合作，怎麼說都必須讓對方留下點好印象才行。」

 

就這樣，經過雙方秘書不間斷的溝通與確認、以及多日的事前演練與舞台彩排，這天，準備正式出演時裝走秀的Carlton Drake在幾位保全的陪同下、依據雙方約定的時間準時來到了時裝發表會的會場，並在由婚紗公司派來專責打點生命基金會總裁的設計師帶領之下，Carlton隻身一人來到了模特兒專用的彩排兼更衣室，在那裡，一套專為生命基金會總裁量身訂做、一套以銀灰色為主體的西裝已經安置在這有如小套房一般的房間正中央的衣架上，而在那套淺灰色的西裝旁邊，正是本次時裝會投注了大量心血、預定發表的壓軸：一套不同於以往的莊重風格、而是有著大膽開胸剪裁與設計的白色婚紗。

「那麼，我今日預定一起步入禮堂的女主角是哪一位？」在設計師替Carlton著裝、化妝的同時，已經在政商界打滾多年了的生命基金會總裁也不忘與他今日的專屬設計師多客套了幾句。

「她人應該就在路上，這邊會先為Mr. Drake著裝完成，然後才會由另外一位新娘秘書幫忙處理...喔，不好意思，請稍等我一下，」設計師掛在腰間的工作用手機突然響起，他一手接起了電話、一手仍在幫忙Carlton做最後的打理，但只見他臉上的表情先是閃過一絲震驚，緊接著、又突然停下了所有動作，帶著凝重又有些著急的神情開始認真的講著電話。

「你說發生意外是什麼意思？什麼？車禍？多嚴重的車禍？？......不、不好意思，Mr. Drake，我這邊有點事情需要確認...」

顯然是顧慮到他們的貴賓還在面前，設計師先是急忙對Carlton Drake點頭致歉，一面就急急忙忙掐著手機走出更衣間、口中仍滔滔不絕的與來電者溝通著，看來事態是緊急到了連設計師都無法解決的地步了。

「看來你的新娘是要沒了呢，Drake。」一陣懶洋洋的聲音自Carlton的後腦杓響起，Riot顯然是在他的宿主體內憋了一整天，好不容易才趁這四下無人的時候露出個頭來透透氣，他瞅了瞅身下已經近乎著裝完畢的宿主、又抬起他的灰色頭顱看了看一旁那暫時仍無人穿上的白色婚紗，語氣明顯是幸災樂禍的說：「那女性註定是來不了了，車禍折斷了她的大腿，如果她還想照預定計畫的來走秀，除非她想像你之前那樣、撐著拐杖到處跑。」

Carlton抬頭看了看更衣間裡的時鐘，距離發表會開始只剩下不到一個小時的時間，這也難怪設計師們如此驚慌，要在這麼短的時間內找到另一位與這套禮服合身、又能夠即興走秀的女性，幾乎可以說是不可能的任務，他看了看設計師衝出去以後就一直再沒有被打開過的門、又回頭看了看那套與自己同款設計的白色新娘禮服，拄著下巴思考了片刻後，突然對著正在一旁研究化妝台上各種化妝用品的共生體說：

「Riot，我需要你的幫忙。」

 

 

十幾分鐘過後，仍然無法由電話端得到共識的設計師氣急敗壞的掛上電話、打算回來先為在場的生命基金會總裁做好最後的服裝整理再來考慮新娘禮服的事，怎知他才伸手轉動更衣室的門把，就驚訝的發現更衣間已經由門的另一側上鎖了。

「Mr. Drake？Mr. Drake！請問這是怎麼回事？為什麼把門上鎖了？」經歷過女模特兒發生意外事故無法到場的巨大變故、原本一直都從容又談笑風生的設計師看著上了鎖的門，只覺得今天全世界都在與他作對，今日諸是不順的他有些歇斯底里的一手仍奮力轉動門把、另一手則用力砸著門，彷彿期望自己是飾演電影裡的魁武壯漢、一下就可以破門而入，而不是個雙手雖巧、卻豪無縛雞之力的造型設計師。

「不好意思，我們這邊就快準備好了。」在門被足足用力拍響了約半分鐘後，Carlton Drake終於替那一臉快要哭出來的設計師開了門，令門外的男人訝異的是，更衣間的門內不知道何時竟憑空出現了另一名女性、正親密狀的挽緊了另一名男人的手臂，更讓他驚訝的是，那名不知名的女性不知何時、又是如何就在這短短的時間內穿上了那套需要由專業設計師或新娘秘書幫忙才能夠完整穿上的白色婚紗，並戴上了與婚紗同款設計出來的面紗，其完成度根本是不再需要設計師再做最後確認、即可立即出場走秀的完美。

「…Mr. Drake，請問這位小姐是...？」

「沒時間解釋了，發表會再過15分鐘就要開始了，請先為我們作最後的整裝，之後如果有什麼事情、一概由我出面負責就好。」

眼看時間一分一秒的流逝，設計師也無法再有什麼意見，他衝進了門內、為那素未謀面的神秘女人與一旁一直緊緊摟著她的生命基金會總裁一齊做了最後的服裝整理，已經連續被突發事故嚇到快要心臟病發的設計師、壓根根本沒注意到那名女人覆蓋在白色婚紗底下的臉部，就像是又覆蓋上另一層銀灰色的面紗一般，從頭到尾根本無法看清對方的面容，但，身為服裝及造型設計師，在意的可不會是模特兒的臉孔、而是整體的服裝穿搭與儀容姿態，眼前的女性不僅身材完全與為原先的模特兒量身打造的婚紗十足契合，就連那身體都像是覆蓋了一層散發著淡淡銀光的灰色絲綢的體表、都讓設計師只覺得她與一旁穿著淺灰色新郎禮服的Carlton簡直是如同一對生來就是要伴隨對方一輩子的愛侶一般，堪稱是最完美體現了這兩套新婚禮服的典範。然而，設計師並沒有太多時間欣賞這對就像是即將要步入禮堂的新人模特兒，時裝發表會已經正式宣告展開，主持人開場的介紹讓在場的三人匆匆就趕往走秀會的後台，準備在主持人致詞結束、開始介紹本期新裝的同時就正式上台演出。

「記住，好好讀取我的記憶。」即將上台前的倒數一分鐘，Carlton與身旁那始終不發一語、也無法看清面容的女性低語，原本與她十指相扣的左手也不自覺得更用力握緊了對方的手，「你會知道怎麼做的，只要...好好感受我的指令就行，我們可以成功的。」

專屬於Carlton Drake場合的輕音樂開始播放，生命基金會總裁最後與一旁不知是因為自己得救了、抑或是被眼前這對天造地設的模特兒美哭了的設計師點了一下頭，隨即挽著女性的手一齊同步踏出了時裝走秀的長廊。雙方一進入觀眾的視線範圍內，在台下不約而同響起的讚嘆聲中，鎂光燈的白光與快門聲響也同時不斷在周圍此起彼落的響起，在柔和輕音樂下，一對新人隨著那比一般走秀節目更慢了些步調的節奏緩緩的移動，如同前方等待著他們的並不是走秀的伸展台、而是即將宣布他倆正式成為夫妻的神聖教壇。而那以白色蕾絲構成、卻又具大膽開叉設計的婚紗，本該是具一定程度裸露的效果，如今卻在那新娘模特兒穿著的銀灰色絲質襯衣上，在極具誘惑的剪裁效果下、又不失莊重，在場不論是設計師、舉辦本次時裝秀的主辦、抑或是伸展台底下不斷按著快門的攝影師及觀眾，沒有一個人對於那無法看清面容的新娘模特兒有任何挑剔之處，那緊密貼覆在臉部，與那覆蓋在本該是裸露出肢體的部位上的銀色布料一樣，充滿了讓人無法抗拒的魔性、更與一旁也是同一基礎色為底的新郎服飾相襯相映，所有的視線都集中在這對閃耀的不容許有片刻眨眼的時間的模特兒身上、直跟著他們來到了走秀台的最盡頭———

說時遲、那時快，在Carlton右腳一踏上一條只有走秀模特兒才能看見的指示小條前，身材緊緻的男人突然向一旁的空氣伸展了肢體，在那大幅度動作下、底下的觀眾都還沒摸清楚到底怎麼回事的情況下，本來播放到一個段落的背景音樂也突然改變了風格，由原本帶點隆重感的輕音樂轉變為熱情甜膩的探戈舞曲，而舞台上的那一對閃耀著銀色光芒的新人、也伴隨著那快節奏又帶點魅惑性質的舞曲中，在走秀展台最末端的區域，各自伸展肢體、下一秒卻又緊緊靠攏在一起，兩對套著銀色布料的肢體互相廝摩過後、交纏在一起。底下所有觀眾都為眼前這從未預期的一幕打從心底感到驚訝、緊接著卻又立即為這對共同展現精彩演出的模特兒大聲喝采，沐浴在掌聲與驚呼聲中的Carlton Drake微微抬起視線，衝著懷裡配合著自己的動作，正大幅度、又不失優雅的叉開雙腿跪伏在自己身邊的女性露出滿意的笑容，在下一段激昂的音樂響起時又一手搭上女子暴露出銀灰色、具柔韌觸感的腰際，輕鬆就將那比自己嬌小的女體往自己身上帶，雙方的面容幾乎是貼緊在一起，要不是那一層仍緊緊貼伏在女性面部上的白色頭紗，他倆幾乎是要唇對著唇、熱吻在一起了。

You’re doing great, my dear. Carlton在心裡這麼默念著，他持續牽緊著女性的手，明亮的瞳孔牢牢的釘住她模糊的面容，像是要由眼神傳達他的愛意一般。

Just keep going. Feel me, and let me lead you.

在由他主導、雙方的舞步已在和諧的樂聲中達到完全同步之時，Carlton突然一個激烈的轉身，迴旋回到原點時又用力將女性的軀體騰空抱起、翻轉了半圈之後再輕放置於地板上，流暢的動作讓對方也不得不完全順應著他的動作、再次以暴露出銀灰色彩的雙腿跪倒在Carlton Drake的面前，任由男人的雙手肆意在自身的腰間、大腿甚至是臀部撫弄過，並將大腿抵進自己由側邊開了高叉的禮服之中、大膽的磨蹭著自身的雙腿之間。像是回應男人的熱情、女子也同樣微微的揚起頭，像是臣服於Carlton的魅力之下，她張開了雙臂，搭緊在男人看似單薄、卻實則有力的身軀上，兩者之間彷彿有著用肉眼也無法看見、千絲萬縷的提線，讓Cartlon可以用全身的意志、隨意掌控她的身軀，在在場的眾人的面前展現出她最妖嬈的一面。隨著音樂漸漸來到了最高潮的末段曲，生命基金會總裁在底下暗暗的以手指勾勒著女性包裹在蕾絲婚紗下的腰際線、給予著暗示，在那最講求兩人之間默契的橋段中，身形嬌小的女子一個輕巧的跳躍就蹦到Carlton敞開的雙臂之間，並在男人單獨以右手臂的支撐下、再次騰空旋轉了三圈，最後在Carlton的操縱下、纖細的雙腿纏緊在他的側腰上，在那激烈的最終節奏下，女子的上半身以極度柔軟、卻又極具肉體力度的姿態，倒吊在男人的身上、以非常人所能夠做到的幅度下腰，為這一曲做了一個精彩的結束。

曲終，如雷的掌聲與喝彩聲狂暴的在這時裝會的會場響起，在場沒有一個觀眾或是採訪記者能不被這精彩的表演所動容、紛紛起立用力鼓掌，就連身為主辦人的禮服設計公司、也從未想過生命基金會總裁親身贊助演出的表演會是如此轟動，也隨著群眾被帶起的亢奮情緒中、隨之一起用力的以掌聲與尖叫聲表達他們的謝意，先前那名被一連串突發事故給嚇光了這輩子能用的驚嚇程度的設計師，也在後台的布幕後、感動的淚水直流，而伸展台上那對被掌聲淹沒的新人模特兒，也在觀眾如癡如醉的尖叫聲中，由Carlton Drake帶予輕巧的微笑後、伸手抱起了那與他搭配的天衣無縫的女子，在那仍然被頭紗完美遮蓋、始終看不清容顏的女性拋出一朵自Carlton的灰色禮服懷中的白色玫瑰後，便甜蜜的依靠在Carlton的懷裡，像是受過了結婚儀式的祝允一般，在生命基金會總裁所給予的懷抱裡、一起慢慢由伸展台前端步回了後台，隱沒在觀眾仍為之癡狂的尖叫聲中。

 

 

「滿意了？」眼見四下無人的時候，那由Carlton Drake一直以公主抱的形式抱緊的女子突然就發出了與她的形象完全不相符的低沈嗓音，在Carlton還來不及反應之前，一束灰色的黏液扯緊了他深色的領帶、用力一扯就將被這力道扯的失去重心的生命基金會總裁給拉進了一間無人使用的彩排室內，並用力就關上了門。

「真有你的，Drake。」確認門關緊之後，嬌小的女子倏地開始增大體型，大量灰色黏液由那套白色婚紗之中滲透了出來，凝聚成了灰色共生體擬態原先的模樣，只不過，他頭上依然別著那別致的頭紗、身上也仍掛著那件白色蕾絲婚紗，形成了巨大的灰色共生體穿著不合身材的婚紗、還戴著面紗的詭異樣貌，「竟然有膽叫我扮演你們人類的女性姿態？還要我全程配合你那愚蠢的舞步？！」

「你並不討厭，不是嗎？」被拉進房裡後就被用力摔在地上的生命基金會總裁只是淡然的拍了拍身上仍穿著的那套新郎禮服所沾上的灰塵，深怕再繼續下去可能會弄髒它、就先行將那灰色西裝外套給脫了下來；受剛才才結束的熱舞與舞台上熾熱的燈光影響，Carlton的棕肌上佈滿了薄汗，亢奮的情緒與對共生體那心神合一的共舞所散發出來的荷爾蒙味道，讓共生體首領不自覺的舔了下舌頭，為了維持住人類女性的體態、與方才必須隨時讀取Carlton的腦內想法，以全力配合他那愚蠢的演出計畫消耗了Riot大量的精力，現在的他只感覺到強烈的飢餓，飢餓到他可以飢不擇食、一口吞了眼前這耍了自己一下午的男人也無所謂。

「啊...不行喔，Riot，我知道我們餓了，但還不行，這裡在場的觀眾與工作人員可不比一般的平民老百姓，少一個人都有可能引發大亂子，生命基金會可暫時承受不起這樣的輿論抨擊。」腹中與共生體共同同步的強烈飢餓感，與對那共生體首領習性已經太過熟悉的Carlton只是伸手點在了Riot巨大駭人的紅色舌頭上，在對方明顯發出了飽含怒意的怒吼下、他仍神態自若的從自己西裝外套內襯裡事先埋藏的白玫瑰花，先是在Riot的面前行了一個禮，隨後靠在彩排間裡空蕩蕩的桌上、將那白玫瑰花靠在自己濕潤的頸上，控制著花朵沿著自己的鎖骨邊下移、一面也輕輕扯開了自己的襯衫釦子，將自己的棕色肌膚暴露了更多出來。

「Riot，請問我有這個榮幸，能邀請你再與我共舞一曲嗎？」

在那間較無人所用的彩排室內，專屬於生命基金會總裁與他的共生體之間的激情舞蹈在沒有任何人知曉的情形下，悄悄的再次上演，只不過，他們的背景音樂是來自Carlton Drake充滿情慾的呻吟聲，以及來自共生體為數不多的低吼聲，男人仰倒在化妝台上，任憑他的共生體像他之前在舞曲中對其女體體態的愛撫一般、用巨大的舌頭在自己的身上索取著，而他自身也如同那一曲探戈中，願意為自己大大敞開雙腿的女性般、自行分開了雙腿，好讓那共生體於胯部匯集而成的擬態性器，在自己的後穴中來回挺進；雙方共同的飢餓感與對於彼此的索求讓兩者幾乎是緊緊抱在了一起，共生體巨大的體勢幾乎是要將身形嬌小的Carlton給完全包裹，灰色黏液有些貪婪的不斷從他的本體上溢出，像是要將面前的男人給完全吞沒一般，簇擁著、悄悄的貼服在他的裸肌上，吸食著來自宿主身上濃烈的激素；而他那碩長的舌頭也緊緊纏繞住了他所熟知、男人最容易溢出刺激他飢餓食慾的味道的頸部，紮實的纏繞了一圈後又回到了正中央，糾纏住了Cartlon柔韌的舌尖，並滿意的感受著懷裡的男人正一臉癡迷的、主動吸吮著自己佈滿黏稠唾液的長舌，像是想藉此仔細品嚐他的共生體的味道一般，Carlton幾乎是手口並用的、一面用那被無數灰色黏液糾纏著的手指來回撫弄那根表面有些粗糙的紅舌，一面在這另類的舌吻過程中不斷向著他的共生體展示自己的口腔，期望被更深入侵犯的意味十足。

「不要玩火，Drake。」像是要懲罰宿主過度滿溢出來的情慾，Riot很快收回了鮮紅的長舌，在Carlton感覺自己的頸部失去那黏膩的支撐、而感到有些許失落的時候，下一瞬間，那粗大的紅舌再次彈射了出來，與之前那幾近溫柔的舔舐截然不同、像是要貫穿他的宿主口腔般的，一下深深插入了Cartlon的喉部，並在那不適合作這類刺激的甬道內，一吞、一吐，重複的貫穿那脆弱的喉壁，Carlton的雙眸瞬間就溢滿了因為過度刺激而噴溢出來的淚水，他得強忍著喉部深處的嘔吐反射和呼吸道被外力堵住的窒息感，迫使自己仰起頭，接受來自共生體粗暴、近乎是替對方口交一般的舌吻。

『除非你早已知道這麼作會有什麼後果。』這窒息的熱吻很快就讓原本就經歷過激烈運動的男人更覺得腦袋缺氧、熱的發麻，他聽見耳盼傳來共生體低沉的嗓音，眼裡有些模糊的視線看著灰色的共生體由自己的手中接過了那朵先前用來挑逗對方的白色玫瑰，那白色玫瑰被Riot掐在手裡、只是輕輕一握，原先完整的花朵便在共生體巨大又具毀滅力量的手裡碎裂成了一片一片白色的花瓣，由上而下的散落在Carlton濕潤的髮上、因為窒息式性愛而泛起潮紅的面頰上，以及他自己解開了幾個襯衫釦子的裸肌上；如此簡單、粗暴、卻又略帶點詩意的暗示，讓早已自覺深陷在這種另類又危險快感中的男人更覺得內心有種旁人絕對無法理解的充實感，如同方才兩者一齊同心沐浴在熾熱的聚光燈下，溫暖而絢麗———

 

「Mr. Drake？Mr. Drake？？您在這裡嗎？」一陣急促的敲門聲，讓本來即將迎來高潮的雙方動作突然嘎然而止，下一秒、那未從裡面被鎖上的門輕易就由外面打開，一臉受到了有生以來最大感召般的設計師又出現在了Carlton的面前，而就在他打開房門的一瞬間，灰色的共生體早已消失無蹤，只留下滿身濕汗、衣服又有些凌亂的半敞開的年輕總裁，獨自一人在化妝台前粗喘著氣。

「感謝上蒼，我終於找到您了！您絕對無法想像這場時裝會有多麼成功！觀眾們都瘋狂了，他們除了拼命追問您的事情以外，也一直想要了解另外那位美麗的女士到底是誰，喔天啊，我也得好好謝謝她，要不是那位小姐前來救場，我都不知道能不能保住我的飯碗了...嗯？那位美麗的小姐人呢？」

「她...回去了。」生命基金會總裁有些慶幸，面前的這個服裝設計師還沉浸在時裝會順利進行的喜悅中，而不會注意他想要親手掐死他的衝動，Carlton Drake向來最痛恨的，就是有人從中打擾他的好事。「她...是個很害羞的人，所以結束了以後只把禮服交給我、就自己先落跑了。」

Carlton邊思索著接下來還要怎麼交代那位神秘女性的去向，一面伸手拾起剛才共生體還遺留在地上的新娘禮服，稍微整理了一下便將那件婚紗交還到設計師的手上。「很棒的設計，這是她要我親口跟貴公司轉達的。」

「喔，那位小姐實在是太客氣了，我們才想要好好謝謝她，能夠將這件禮服的理念傳達的那麼透徹，甚至是遠遠的超出了我們的想像！如果有機會，務必請小姐與Mr. Drake能夠再次同台演出。」

「這件事，我想未來是不太可能了吧。」Carlton Drake一副深表遺憾，一手撈起了剛才的激情中散落在自己身上的玫瑰花辦，意味深長般的說著：「要是讓我親愛的一直這樣在眾人面前拋頭露面，我也是會吃醋的啊。」

 

這件事沒隔幾天，時尚圈除了掀起那一場有如神仙眷旅下凡的表演的評論熱潮以外，八卦界在同時也掀起了一波生命基金會總裁不為人知的神秘未婚妻討論風潮，洋洋灑灑的寫滿了各大娛樂新聞的版面，各個八卦報社的記者整天絡繹不絕的前來生命基金會，都對這位年輕總裁的未婚妻興致勃勃，然而，生命基金會全體同仁一致的口供，都是他們從未注意過Carlton Drake的身邊有過這麼樣神秘又美麗的女性，更別提有什麼未婚妻的傳言了。

「你們人類，真的有夠無聊！」Riot透過Carlton的視線看著桌面上擺滿了八卦娛樂雜誌，上面不乏以特大的版面刊登共生體偽裝成神秘女性的相片，也就是各大媒體口中、生命基金會總裁的神秘嬌妻，「信不信我逼你找出搞出這些事的所有人！親自全把他們給吞了！」

「這件事沒什麼不好啊。」Carlton拿起了其中一本雜誌，上頭所刊登的照片正是自己讓Riot以堪稱最標準的下腰動作作為舞曲結束的那一幕，他嘴上雖然從沒說過，但他真的很愛這一幕，這一幕Riot軟軟的攤在他手中、彷彿要融化了一般的模樣。

「Carlton Drake！我聽到了！」Riot極具威脅性的咆哮出聲，衝著正一臉洋溢著幸福微笑的年輕總裁大噴著口水，「不準把我想成那樣！那不過是在配合演出...喔我說夠了Drake！信不信我直接掐壞你的腦袋...！我叫你不要再想了...！！！」

 

而遠在舊金山遠處的一處廉價公寓角落，黑色共生體與他的宿主一同翻閱著這一期的八卦雜誌，雙雙覺得自己的三觀要被刷新了一輪。

「所以...那個Drake，那個Carlton Drake有了個未婚妻，而那個未婚妻...」  
「是Riot。」  
「Riot？」  
「嗯，那是Riot，我很確定。」


	3. 誕生日快樂，我的宿主

今天似乎是個相當特殊的日子。就在這個週末的前一天，藏匿於Carlton體內深處的共生體透過宿主的各種感官、這麼下了定論。這一大早，在Carlton Drake準時抵達辦公室、才正要開始翻閱那些累積了不少的文件夾的時候，那幾乎等同於照顧生命基金會總裁辦公室起居的機要秘書便開始忙上忙下，不是每隔半小時就來敲門一次、手忙腳亂的抱著幾大束花進來，或是將好幾封帶著緞帶和香水味的精美信封帶進來，但在報上來信者的名字後、又匆匆拿著那些要淹沒她嬌小身體的東西給搬離開辦公室，就這麼一點簡單的動作，卻是讓秘書們來回奔走了好幾次、重複了一整天。

晚上8點，在早已超過正常下班時間的時後，那位一整天忙上忙下的秘書總算是得到生命基金會總裁的口頭許可、正式準備結束這一天忙碌的體力活，她帶著疲累的表情向Carlton作最後一次彙報、有些灰頭土臉的離開辦公室之後，Riot這才悄然從董座椅的扶手邊上以擬態現身，奇怪的問道：「你今天起碼收到了超過100件與生命基金會業務完全無關的信件、還接了不下50通的祝賀電話......不過就是個誕生日，而且還是30多年前的事了，別告訴我人類都這麼大費周章、每年都得要這樣紀念一次這什麼誕生日。」

「這的確是人類社會中的一個傳統，不過我並不會花時間去慶祝自己的生日。再加上，每年這時間會寄來賀禮的人總是太多，我根本沒什麼時間去一一回信...所以，當過我機要祕書的人就會知道，每年的這個時間點，就總會特別辛苦。」Carlton一派輕鬆的敲了敲桌面上的文件，並在上頭簽了個漂亮的簽名，他打算把這份文件作為在自己生日前一晚上的最後一份工作，雖然他生日實際上是隔天、卻也因為隔天剛好是假日，於是不論是合作過的公司行號、媒體甚至是學界的教授，都不約而同的在這前一天就提前將生日的賀禮送達生命基金會；不過就如生命基金會總裁所說的，他根本從未花時間一一去確認與清點那些信件與賀禮，面對那幾乎可以塞滿另一間辦公室的祝賀物，他只事先吩咐了自己的秘書一一確認來信者是誰、並記錄下來，屆時再於合適的日子裡代為回禮就算了事。Riot對這個作法倒是打從心底佩服，畢竟他從來就不覺得Carlton會是個刻意去慶祝這類毫無意義的紀念日子的人。

「你們呢？共生體會有這類...慶祝自己誕生之日的習俗嗎？」

「你在說笑嗎？怎麼可能？我活了這麼久，可從來沒一個同族跟我祝賀過什麼誕生日快樂的，這簡直蠢斃了。」

「果然是不可能有的啊...不過，再怎麼說，這也是我這個人類的人生中，一年只有一次的特別日子。我親愛的共生體，你不想表示一點什麼嗎？」Riot才正在心裡稱讚自己選上的宿主不是個隨波逐流的平庸之人的時候，Carlton的下一句話卻讓他差點要去撞到面前的桌子。這是什麼意思？Carlton是在跟他討祝賀的意思嗎？

「…表示什麼？」Riot那突出的長臉差點要佈上一層黑線了，Carlton難道希望他像那些祝賀電話一樣、用誇張的語氣跟他說生日快樂嗎？還是希望他像那些偷偷藉著送禮之名、實際上是在向生命基金會總裁表白愛慕之意的女孩子一樣，送上大把大把的玫瑰花，他可以偷偷溜去隔壁間抽幾支Carlton喜歡的白玫瑰就好了嗎？

「跟你開玩笑的，Riot。」像是感受到了共生體前一個瞬間滿滿的小心思，Cartlon忍不住笑了出來，他伸手摸了摸共生體浮在自己身旁的擬態腦袋，「能跟你成為一體，就已經是我這一生最棒的禮物了。我親愛的Riot。」

灰色的共生體撇開頭，想要隱藏自己被男人的話語撩得有點不知所措的窘樣。所幸Carlton並沒有就這一點窮追不捨，他收回了揉著共生體頭部的手，並很快將自己簽好了名的文件闔上、正式結束了這一週的工作。不過，就在他打理好一切，伸手準備打開自己辦公室的門、動身離去之前，一股力量突然搭上了他的手、用力的就將他整個人給扯了回來。

「…Riot？」受到那強大的拉力，生命基金會總裁的身體幾乎是順勢就被推倒回自己的辦公桌上，原本整理乾淨的桌面瞬間又被弄得凌亂不堪，Carlton有些疑惑的仰起頭、下一刻卻又被那股推力強壓倒回桌面上。

「想要我表示點什麼，是吧？」Riot的聲音隨著他比普通人高大不少的擬態身形憑空冒出來時、一併響起，他向下看著那被自己用黏液壓的動彈不得的宿主，咧開的嘴彷彿露出了一點勝利的微笑，「脫掉你的衣服。」

一句「你想做什麼？」還沒問出口，Riot巨大的指爪已經先行一步扯開了Carlton的西裝外套、並自動拉下了他永遠會穿著的高領上衣。很少見到自己的共生體會如此焦躁的強行除去自己的衣物，生命基金會總裁只得乖順的順著Riot每一步拉開自己衣服的動作、自主繼續褪下那些被辦扯開的衣服，當他終於脫掉了最底下的襯衣、暴露出本該是衣裝底下的裸軀，不過，令Carlton驚訝的是，他的褐色肌膚上部分區域覆蓋了一層銀灰色、如同Riot幻化為他的座椅時的那種高級布料一般的材質，服貼在他的幾個重要私密部位上。

「坐上來，好好看看我為你量身訂做的『禮物』。」

在原本的衣物盡數脫去以後，共生體不由分說就將他的宿主抱起、並向後轉了過去，就著今夜剛好沒太多星辰的黑色夜空，Carlton透過辦公室裡的落地窗倒影，看著Riot那特有的銀灰色在自己身上交織而成的特殊服裝：如同地下舞廳裡的兔女郎的銀灰色吊帶襪，接連上只恰好包裹著男人陰莖與陰囊、如同性感內衣一般的內褲，再由那細長的固定帶子向上延伸，來到了Carlton的乳尖上、由兩圈銀灰色的紮實環狀物圈緊著。頭一次見到自己被搭配上了充滿色情意味的性感內衣，單單只是透過那並不能夠清楚倒映自己姿態的窗戶看到這幅景象，就算是那總是情不自禁想要逗弄Riot的生命基金會總裁也忍不住感到自己的身體有些發熱、下意識的將臉轉開，不過這點小動作很快的就被Riot發現，他再次伸出巨大的指爪、用兩指就固定住Carlton的下巴，輕易就將男人的面容再次轉正面對著他們面前的玻璃。

「還喜歡吧？」共生體發出低沈的笑聲，這是他前陣子瞥到Carlton因為近日與時尚界有所互動、而收到的新一期內衣雜誌裡的性感內衣圖錄樣式，當時，Carlton翻看到了這一頁、腦中自然的流露出對這設計的讚嘆，Riot透過Carlton的眼睛、清楚的映下了模特兒身穿這套性感內衣的模樣。哪裡好看了？Riot當時忍不住自己內心吐槽著，他不懂地球人對於性感姿態的眼光，單純覺得那不過又是一套藉機露出人類軀體的一種服裝樣式罷了，但當他真的憑著腦內的印象、將那套獲得生命基金會總裁讚嘆的服裝在他本人的身上重現出來時，他似乎能理解到了人類所謂性感的意思：此刻因為被自己穿上了狀似女性內衣而感到有些害臊到想要伸手遮住部分身體部位的生命基金會總裁看上去真的相當秀色可餐，那模樣簡直讓共生體都感到自己的擬態軀體也跟著升溫，他忍不住伸手摟住了Carlon未被自身幻化的性感內衣所包裹的軀體，撩撥般的以指爪輕輕的撫弄過，帶起懷裡的男人一陣激烈的輕顫。

「怎麼？平時的你可不會這麼安靜的啊。啊，莫非...你感到害羞了？」

像是報之前一些小事件的一箭之仇般，Riot滿懷惡意的笑著、由黏液組成的身軀貼緊了Carlton的背部，像是挑逗著愛人一般、那些黏液慢慢爬上了Carlton的雙臂，將他還試圖遮擋著自己胯部和乳點的手給拉扯下、帶往了他的身後，緊接著、Carlton只聽到了一聲金屬碰撞的清脆聲響，他的雙手就這麼被緊緊固定在自己的身後、再也動不了了。意識到連自己的雙手都失去自由，生命基金會總裁發出了一聲帶著慾望、卻仍難以掩飾其緊張的嘆息，他感覺到共生體的灼熱氣息吐在自己的頸部邊緣，那條他吻過無數次的巨大紅舌爬上了他的頸部，並向上頂入了他的口中、具技巧性的輕輕就翹開男人因為緊張而有些咬緊的牙關，將那條紅舌塞了一小節進去，Carlton能感覺到一絲黏液順著共生體的舌頭、一起侵入到了他的口中，待他終於發現自己口中被塞入了異物的同時，他已來不及再表達任何能形成完整字句的抗議。

「唔嗯...Ri…ot…」

「我不會傷害我們的，Carlton，記得嗎？」難得在這時候感受到宿主因為對這未曾有過的狀態而下意識想要求助的心態，Riot伸手圈緊了男人的腰部，大手輕易就將男人悄悄合攏的雙腿再次大力分開，暴露出那宿主在這『著裝』的同時也悄悄昂起了頭的陰莖，那不知何時溢滿了由共生體的黏液所組成的情趣內褲上的深色濕痕、洩漏了Carlton正處於情迷意亂的狀態，正等著Riot來正式享用他。

「瞧瞧，你很喜歡這樣的，是吧？」共生體低沈的嗓音充斥著Carlton的大腦，他看著銀灰色情趣內褲上被一隻同樣色調的巨爪輕握住、像是逗弄一般的上下套弄，每一次向下拉扯、便會牽引著圈緊了男人乳頭的兩顆環狀物，連動著拉扯著Carlton的乳尖，這份刺激讓男人忍不住下意識的彎著腰、藉著拉近吊帶的距離想減緩這磨人的快感。然而，他的舉動再次被身後的共生體給看破，像是懲罰他的逃避一般，Riot緊靠在男人下半身處的黏液迅速匯集成了一根粗大的擬態陰莖，在頂開了情趣內褲在後方僅由一條繩子固定的束物後，便用力的頂向那悄悄也溢出了些許腸液的後穴、粗壯的擬態龜頭強硬的壓進了那窄熱的肉穴之中，一瞬間的衝擊讓Carlton低聲嗚咽了一聲、反射性的就直起了原本彎下去的下腰，而這激動的反應很快的也讓男人覺得自己的乳尖活像要被撕扯下來一般，再次嚐到了那痛感與快感夾雜的苦果，他的乳頭被自己那激烈的拉扯給弄的有些紅腫，似乎只要再稍稍觸碰一下、就足以把男人直直推向高潮，而這，也是共生體下一步的行動。他的陰莖仍不斷在底下鑽探著那蠕動、碾壓著自己的後穴，主體的黏液則轉換了姿態、由Carlton的身前浮現，看著男人的雙眸因為各種快感而盈滿刺激性的淚水，卻僅能緊緊咬著由自己由口送給他的口枷的無助模樣，Riot忍不住將更多的黏液轉移到了自己的下面，讓自己的擬態陰莖外圍多增加了一些螺旋狀的突起，在鑽入男人後穴的同時、一起跟著擠進了那個穴口之中。

「咕嗯...！嗚......！」

在那一層螺旋狀的突起物跟著送進男人的後穴之中時，Carlton只是發出了一聲奇妙的呻吟、身體像是完全忘了那會牽連著自己乳尖的刑具一般，不自覺的又是一陣激烈的挺起下腰，在那一顆顆突起折磨著他的肉穴內黏膜的同時、他的雙乳乳尖也同時又被自己狠狠拉扯了一次，而這一次，男人無法忍耐的射了，白濁的精液抵著Riot幻化的銀灰色材質之中，透過那僅恰好包埋住男人生殖器的布料縫隙中大量濺了出來，黏答答的順著男人短時間還維持挺立的莖體逆流而下。看到同時被自己和束物操射了的男人，Riot的紅舌食髓知味的舔了舔他的牙齒，他並不打算讓男人得以喘息，趁著他射精後而短暫失去自主意識的同時，共生體張開了嘴，兩根最外側的利齒俐落的就朝著那已經被男人自己扯到紅通通的其中一側乳頭咬了下去，恰好的上下釘住了那顆已經腫到突出了乳環外圍的乳尖。

「咿啊...！！咕......！」Carlton再度發出不明所以的呻吟聲，他脹紅了臉、濺滿淚液與唾液的臉部像是失去重心的向後仰起，雙眼的瞳孔也有些失焦的向上抬起，理智也像是再也承受不住這等快感般、終於斷了線般，讓男人狂亂的扭著腰、大腿根部也用盡了全力，想藉此逃出共生體的掌控，然而，在Riot快速伸出手、制止了男人的掙扎，並按著他纖細的肩部、將男人的整個軀體向下壓制，讓那外圍已經纏繞了好幾圈突起顆粒的擬態陰莖整根壓進了那蜜穴之中，同時，共生體也再次彈出舌尖、無情的襲向Carlton另一側的乳尖，以一咬一戳的方式折磨著那兩顆已經被快感與痛感麻痺了神經的乳頭，男人那微不足道的反抗也再次宣告失敗，本來緊繃的大腿一下鬆弛了下來，讓男人以全身的重力將一人一共生體私密處之間的連結更加緊密，而就在那根繞著鬼畜突起的擬態龜頭順著男人的頹軟在共生體身上、碰巧埋在那肉壁之中某一處隔壁就緊貼著膀胱的敏感點時，一陣濕熱的熱流讓Carlton直覺自己又要射了，大量溫熱又帶著黃色的液體從那還維持勃起狀態的陰莖頂端洩漏而出，混合著剛射出不久的精液，流滿了生命基金會總裁的辦公桌，就連飽讀生物醫學的Carlton也忘記了，男性根本無法在這過短的時間內射出第二發精液的這個事實。

「Carlton，你真美。」看著懷中被快感逼到失禁的男人，Riot打從心底的出聲讚嘆道，他默默的記下了剛剛自己無意識頂到的逼尿肌的位置，並終於放過了那快被自己舔壞的乳尖，轉而摟住了Carlton的上半身，並伸出長舌、由下方接下了男人被口枷束縛而無法順暢嚥下的大量唾液，一路舔進了男人的口中、並沿著男人口中塞滿的束縛物邊緣，輕巧的逗弄著他的口腔內壁，輕微的搔癢感讓Carlton無力的扭著頭、卻只是分泌出了更多的唾液，沿著那根束縛物滴下、並再次被那共生體舔去。不知不覺中，Riot默默的就回收了幾個束縛著男人軀體的束具，那禁錮著男人雙手的手銬、撐開口腔的口枷、以及今晚折磨了他一整晚的乳環通通又化為了銀色的柔軟黏液，悄然的回到共生體的身上，僅剩下那擬態的陰莖仍插在男人被大大撐開的後穴內，成為了唯一緊緊牽繫著一人一共生體的連結。

「哈…哈啊..Riot......」

好不容易恢復了說話的能力，Carlton一出聲便是叫喚著共生體的名字，順應著宿主的呼喚，Riot再度抱緊了懷中的男人，甜膩的在他通紅的頰邊來回刷弄著、舔去上頭沾染的淚水。在共生體溫柔的安撫下終於緩過神的Carlton雙眼重新聚焦、滿懷愛意的看著他面前巨大的共生體，在雙方含情脈脈的注視下，時鐘的指針終於走到了12點，而發出幾聲短促的提示聲響。

「誕生日快樂，我的宿主。」共生體以一貫低沈的嗓音，向他的宿主祝賀著。

「謝謝，」Carlton伸手拂過自己激情過後而有些散亂的濕髮，面容上漾起開心的微笑，「這是我這輩子聽過最好聽的祝福了。」


	4. The Strange Strange Adventure at the End of the Year

這天，Carlton遵循慣例、穿著整齊的套裝，優雅的從機要秘書的手裡接過了今天的開會行程與必須由生命基金會總裁本人親自過目的文件。經過前幾天沒日沒夜的連續趕工，今日必須處理的文件明顯少了很多、大部分也都是些無關緊要的文件，Carlton喝著被Riot要求要多加幾顆糖的咖啡，快速的閱覽過一份份文件、簽著名，當他喝下了今天早上的第三口咖啡，覺得自己還是很不習慣這種加了五顆方糖的死甜液體，他看了看那此時正窩在自己腿上的Riot，也許是喝到了純糖的能量、Riot今天心情看起來頗好，他幻化成了一隻銀灰色又毛茸茸的大貓，愉快的玩著不知道哪弄來的灰色毛線球。生命基金會總裁喝下了他的第四口咖啡後，決心要為手上那杯可能會讓自己罹患糖尿病的飲料加點什麼、以舒緩那過於死甜的口感，於是他一手舉著馬克杯、一手則撈起腿上那隻毛茸茸大貓，帶著Riot一起動身走出辦公室。

然而，抱著灰色大貓的Carlton才剛走出辦公室，差點就迎面撞上了一名穿著白色醫生袍、又一臉朝氣的男子，對方顯然是正打算伸手敲門，只是沒想到他的手都還沒來得及碰到門邊、那總裁專屬辦公室的門便自己打開了。看著同樣也沒預期門外有人、正滿面疑惑的Carlton，穿著醫師袍的男子尷尬的笑笑，他打了聲招呼、一面趕緊自我介紹著：

「您好，請問是Carlton Drake本人嗎？我叫做Dan，是之前透過秘書與您約了今日特別健康門診的責任醫師，剛剛那位帶我上樓的就是您的秘書小姐吧？」

該死。Carlton心想，透過Dan身上掛著的臨時識別證與醫師牌照，他終於想起來、前陣子因為工作太過忙碌，以至於他一直遲遲未把到府健檢這件事給寫進他的行事曆了，偏偏整棟生命基金會唯獨剩下這位總裁尚未完成今年度的特約健檢門診，今日看來是非做不可了。他握緊手上那杯甜的要死、也肯定會讓他的血糖與三酸甘油脂指數同時爆表的咖啡，又低頭看了看自己手裡那隻大貓，Riot那幻化成貓的頭也在此刻抬了起來、似乎也正在仔細打量著門外這位醫生。

「不好意思，我真是粗心，我...完全忘了這回事，而我的貓...牠有些狀況，我必須盡快帶他去一趟獸醫院，再說...」

Carlton向這那位年輕醫生舉起了手上的咖啡杯、暗示自己剛才已經喝下了足以影響他的檢測數值的液體，「恐怕這樣子的檢驗數據也絕對不會準確的吧？請問可否讓我改天再親自到特約醫院另外排診嘛？合約的費用我一樣會全額付清的，但今天真的很抱歉，讓您這樣白跑一趟。」

「我們一起學貓叫、一起喵喵喵喵喵、在你面前撒個嬌、哎呦喵喵喵喵喵...」

就在Carlton一心還在想著要如何拒絕這次身體檢查的同時，他手中的Riot突然用低沉的嗓音、開始唱起了與他的外型與個性完全不搭的一首歌，那歌詞之愚蠢、連Carlton都忍不住皺起了眉頭，他看了看那在門外也一起聽到了這個奇怪歌聲的Dan，在那個尷尬無比又驚險的瞬間，他終於想到了一個能立即推辭這次的身體檢查、又能為這奇妙的窘狀開脫的完美藉口：

「...情況就是這樣，我的貓他...他不小心吞下了我的錄音筆，而且這錄音筆現在還在他的身體裡播放著歌...所以我現在真的必須親自帶他去一趟獸醫院，如果可以的話，還請您體諒...」

「不不，當然，我可以理解的。」看著男人一臉憂心忡忡的模樣、再加上那真的難聽得要死的歌聲，Dan也即刻瞭解到了事態的嚴重性，他不再多言、只是留給了Carlton一張診所的名片後，便目送著生命基金會總裁緊緊抱著那隻還從不知道身體哪處仍繼續唱著「你不說愛我我就喵喵喵」的灰色大貓、匆匆的離去。

一路上，Carlton一手抱著堅持把歌唱完的貓、一手還拎著未喝完的咖啡杯，他先是去到了茶水間、倒掉了那杯甜到要讓自己腦死的咖啡，又成功了躲避到停車場的路途中可能會迎頭撞見的生命基金會員工。靠著Riot的緊急反應和Carlton腦中所描述的最安全路線，他們總算是沒遇見任何阻礙的來到了停車場，開啟生命基金會總裁的座車車門、就一同離開了生命基金會。半路上，那終於把歌給唱完的Riot貓也安靜了下來，確認了在周遭沒人的狀況下、開口問道：

「我們這是要去哪？」

「不知道。」Carlton坦白的說，剛剛那一連串超乎自己預期的突發狀況把他的腦子攪得一團亂，他一手握著方向盤、一手揉了揉Riot貓那銀色柔軟的長毛，沉寂了好一陣子，才反問出了一個非常無關緊要的問題：

「你剛剛唱的那是什麼歌？原來你喜歡那種類型的音樂嘛？」

「只不過是在網路上隨意點播到的，因為歌詞好像跟我現在的模樣蠻符合的，想到就唱出來了。」

「你差一點就讓我們露出馬腳了，幸虧我腦袋轉得快...」

「有你的腦袋，那我們還怕什麼？」

看Riot一派輕鬆的說著，Carlton只是笑了笑、他一手摸上了Riot模仿良好的貓頭，用力揉了揉，並決定在這個年度中的最後一天上班日、就和Riot兩人一起維持一整天的好心情。這麼想著的時候，他發現他倆已經將車開到了一間美術館的附近，周遭的看板顯示今日正巧有個特殊的畫展：那是一個充滿粉紅色夢幻泡泡的個展，就連主辦這場個展的主持人也穿著全身粉紅色的蓬蓬連身裙，招搖的在充滿著粉紅色的露天畫廊裡竄上竄下，Carlton將車開到路邊的停車格停好後、帶著還是貓咪型態的Riot下了車，走進了那個與男人一身深灰色正經套裝完全不相符的畫廊裡，隨意觀賞著。當來到了畫廊中一個特別設置、讓創作加以自己的作品和觀眾互動的區域，Carlton眼尖的注意到了這個特殊的個展中除了提供觀眾的粉色變裝衣服、還貼心的準備了給寵物作裝飾的各式粉色小物件。Carlton走到了互動區前的桌子、拿起了一頂為寵物所設計的粉紅色花花小帽子，並帶著點期待的眼神看向了懷中的灰色貓咪。

「你在開玩笑嘛？」讀出了宿主的心思後、Riot昂起他灰色的毛毛頭、瞇起他貓化以後的白色瞳孔，語中略帶嘲諷的說：「這東西你戴還比較好看。」

「是嗎？只可惜這帽子的尺寸顯然不是設計給人戴的。」有感於自己的共生體並不是太欣賞他選中的那頂上頭有著粉色大花朵的寵物帽，Carlton還是識趣的放下了它、但轉而拿起了旁邊一套看起來相對正常許多的粉色領結。

「但我們至少可以一起用這個來張紀念照吧。」那是個一大一小、專為主人與寵物設計，用具質感的粉色緞帶所綁成的同款粉色蝴蝶結，感受到宿主覺得不該浪費此行、好歹留一張紀念照的期待眼神，那灰色毛皮的貓沒再拒絕Carlton，他稍微伸展了自己的脖子、好讓男人能將粉色的領結套在自己的脖子上，隨後Carlton本人也自己鬆開了自己深色的領帶、換上了與Riot脖子上同款的粉色領結，並掏出了手機，與那銀色、有些扁扁的貓臉緊靠在一起，快速的拍了一張自拍照。看著自己與Riot化成的貓戴著同款裝飾的合拍照，Carlton滿意的歸還了兩個試戴用的裝飾、這才抱著那巨大灰貓一同離去。

趨車離開了美術館的Carlton又再次漫無目的開著車、在市區裡亂逛，Riot則是悠哉的把他幻化貓頭搭在方向盤上、享受著只有他可以坐在其上的宿主大腿的觸感、以及最前排才能享有的動態視野，突然間，感應到了什麼不正常的他、全身原本柔軟的銀色貓毛全部直豎了起來，他低低的嘶吼了一聲，隨即從幻化的擬態貓型生物轉換為了他與他的宿主彼此都熟悉的擬態人形、並快速的伸出他巨大的雙爪抱住了Carlton，以共生型態強迫暫時接管了宿主的身體。在Carlton都還沒來得及搞清楚究竟發生了什麼事的情況下，在被共生體黏液完全遮蔽了視線之前所看到的最後景象，只有座車的正前方憑空出現了一團彷彿硬生生將他們所處的空間用力撕裂了一般的黑色裂隙，並一下就將他連人帶車的，吸進了那如同黑洞的扭曲空間，全部消失在原先的馬路上。

 

幸而待Carlton終於恢復意識、重新睜開眼，他發現自己身躺在一張巨大柔軟的床上，身下墊著他身體的、是一床酒紅色的被套，幾片剝離下來的玫瑰花辦四散在他的身上與床上，金色絲綢所編織而成的垂簾則半敞開著，帶點挑逗意味般的垂掛在他的大腿旁，空氣中瀰漫中一股甜甜的香氣，那味道濃烈的香氣讓Carlton覺得腦袋有點昏昏沉沉的、甚至是害他無法清晰的思考。盡管那股芳香使他無法釐清自己究竟發生了什麼事，他卻清清楚楚的惦記著在來到這奇怪的地方之前的最後一刻，那仍拼命想要保護著他的共生體。

「Riot？Riot，你在哪裡？」

「我...在這。」

回應男人的聲音來自於Carlton的小腹上，那是一個相當眼熟、旁人看著可能會覺得就是個大醜貓，在男人的眼裡卻是全世界上最可愛的貓咪造型的...情趣按摩棒。

「Ri...ot...？」一看到自己的共生體、Carlton霎時間覺得思路清晰了不少，他撐起身體、將那明顯體積與今天早上看見的銀灰色貓咪差距甚大的Riot給捧在了手心，香甜的薰香讓男人一時之間還無法準確說出這個有著Riot貓身形的棒狀物究竟是什麼用途，但他依然是對那似乎暫時無法自主控制自己身體的共生體感到擔憂。

「怎麼回事？你...怎麼會變成這樣？這裡又是哪裡、剛剛到底是發生什麼事了？」

「別一次問那麼多問題...我都不知道要從哪一點開始回答了...」變成一根有著不少按鈕及聲光效果的Riot語氣疲憊的出聲制止了Carlton的提問，直到男人終於暫停了一連串的提問、轉而把說話權交給了Riot，那銀灰色的貓咪形狀按摩棒這才又再度開了口：「剛才把我們吞噬進去的那個空間扭曲...叫做宇宙裂隙，類似你們人類口中所謂的反物質...或是黑洞的現象，但我不知道為什麼這現象為什麼會突然就在地球、就在我們眼前發生，而且，看起來還是衝著我們而來的，因為我一來到這裡，除了還能繼續跟你連結之外，身體也就只能夠維持這付模樣、完全無法自由變形了。」

「無法自由變形...嗎？」就算是天資聰穎的生命基金會總裁，面對一連串常理無法解釋清楚的現象、再加上Riot只是簡短帶過的說明，Carlton對兩人現在的處境似乎只能夠掌握一半、另一半...喔天啊這該死的薰香簡直薰得他頭疼，Carlton手扶著腦袋、拇指自然而然的貼上了自己的太陽穴揉著，這奪人意識的香甜氣味都快要讓他連Riot的身形都看不太清楚了。

「Riot，我...一直想問一件事。」「你現在的這個型態，難道是你常在看的魔法少女動畫裡主角變身用的魔法棒嗎？」

「呃...對喔，這可是專屬於你的魔法棒呢，Carlton......」「開什麼玩笑啦！！！Carlton你腦子是撞壞了嗎！虧我一早還誇讚過你的腦袋，結果你就是跟那個魯蛇組差不多的程度而已嗎！！」

原先露出了溫馨微笑、還柔聲細語的共生體，在說完第一句話馬上變了臉、位於棒子頂端的灰色貓頭也瞬間爆出了像是青筋的具象化符號，種種不合原來世界常理的模樣讓Carlton越發感到腦袋昏沉了，只見他握緊了Riot幻化成的那根「魔法棒」的棒身，在還未來得及鬆開自己的領帶、便直接扯開了襯衫上的釦子，臉上也漾起了在與Riot單獨相處之下才會浮現的迷離笑容。

「Carlton？Drake？你、你在幹什麼？？」

「你不都說...你是我專屬的魔法棒？既然如此，要像你平時看的那些動畫...變身...也是可以的吧～？」

如果是平時，Riot可能會覺得這樣挑逗自己、還滿嘴胡話的Carlton相當迷人，但眼下的這種情況、Riot只能在心裡大叫不好，恨不得自己能夠巨大化、先一舉敲暈了自己的宿主再作接下來的打算，眼見理智已經被這異空間的怪異氛圍給完全削弱的男人一手高舉起自己，身體還搖搖晃晃的擺出了自己平時在網路上看的美少女動畫一模一樣的姿勢，Riot簡直有種想自己一頭乾脆撞死算了的衝動。不過，就在Carlton高舉著共生體幻化成的魔法棒的同時，手指也擦過了上面其中一個按鈕時，詭異的異空間內似乎感應到了Carlton的動作、而開始有了新的變動，房內的空間突然傳來一陣讓人頭暈目眩的晃動，就連Riot也被晃的快要看不清眼前快速稅變的過程，待那像是要把意識完全自人的身體抽離的晃動漸緩、所有詭異的異變終於全部停止時，Riot這才終於再次重拾他的意識，定睛看向他的宿主。

「Carlton？你沒事吧？......咦？！」

聽見Riot的一聲驚呼、腦子不知為何在那瞬間也突然恢復了清晰的Carlton也跟著楞了一下，手中的Riot開始變大難道是他的錯覺嗎？還有...衣服突然變得寬鬆難道也是他的錯覺？

「咦？咦？！Riot...？！」

「我怎麼變小了！？」「Carlton你怎麼變幼體了！！？」

一人一共生體又花了點時間，好不容易才有辦法稍稍釐清這一切詭異的現象，這一連串不幸之中的大幸，大概就是那男人的身體反祖回幼體之後、腦袋似乎不再受那會奪人理智的香氣影響，而恢復平時能夠冷靜思考的Carlton...嗯，只不過是身體變小了。

「我們再重新整理一次。首先，房間裡的薰香大概是某種催情素，但幸好現在變為幼兒身體的我因為各種器官尚未成熟至會被這類催情素影響，所以...該說這結果是好的嗎？」

「你的身體變小恐怕是因為你剛剛擺出了什麼姿勢...喔不，現在不要試著嘗試擺出來，我們得先把這討厭的味道給弄掉，才有辦法思考接下來該怎麼辦。」

幼小的Carlton回頭望了望房間內部，那始終一直維持燃燒著的蠟燭感覺甚是可疑，床上散落著的玫瑰花辦似乎也帶著濃烈的香氣。

「說到味道...」被固定成魔法棒...不，是按摩棒的Riot勉強的動了動身體，然而，共生體耗費了九牛二虎之力，最終也只能自由晃動他位於按摩棒頂端的貓頭，那灰色的小貓頭湊近了小Carlton小小的身體上、似乎是在確認味道殘留般的吸嗅了一下，「從剛剛開始，就覺得你的身上也沾滿了那種奇怪的味道，我建議你、先去把身體清理一遍，再一起來思考接下來該怎麼作吧。」

Carlton抬起頭，視線剛好落在房內另個角落裡、一扇正微微透著亮光的門，依舊房間內的格局與配置，幼小的Carlton緊握著Riot幻化成的棒子、動身拉開了那道門；果然如他所預料的，門的另一側是一間寬大的浴室、而浴室內部也像是早已為他們倆擺設好一樣，浴缸裡放滿了溫度適中的熱水。無暇再去思考這是不是異空間裡的另一個陷阱，Carlton仍是在握緊著Riot的情形下、有些艱難的脫去了身上所有那寬鬆的衣物，便帶著Riot幻化成的按摩棒浸泡到了熱水池中。浴室內奔騰的蒸汽和溫暖的熱水頓時讓Carlton感覺身心放鬆了不少，他的雙眸不知不覺就半闔上、如果沒有什麼立即性的危險，他真想在這個浴池中待上好一陣子，什麼事都不想要去想......然而Riot並不這麼想，他撇了眼在浴池中享受熱水澡的人類幼體、出聲提醒道：

「Carlton，別鬆懈了，別忘了你現在身在何處。」

「啊...抱歉，我有點累了，一時就...」被Riot冷徹的提點過後才急忙回過神來的Carlton顯然為自己的鬆懈感到有些羞赧，他咬了咬下唇，甩開腦中那可能又是被這詭異空間所鬆懈了下來的思緒，並趕忙伸手開始清洗自己的身體，試圖把Riot說他身上所沾滿的「味道」給洗去。

就在他認真洗著澡的時候，掐著Riot幻化成的棒狀物的手一不小心就用力過猛、將那顆貓頭整個給掄在了浴缸的水龍頭上，痛的Riot發出了「嗷」的一聲、甚至又是感覺到了剛才在浴室門外的房間內的同樣一陣天旋地轉，如果Riot此時可以像往常一樣伸出巨爪，他簡直想用力抱緊自己被撞到的地方、好好哀號一番，總算等這被用力撞到的疼痛感過去，想即刻對著自己過於粗心的宿主發難的共生體轉過頭來，卻驚訝的發現...剛剛才在那愚蠢的變身動作之後變化成了個幼體的Carlton，不知道什麼時候竟然又變回了原樣。

「啊啊...？Riot，我...變回來了？剛剛究竟是怎麼回事？這中間的過程是...我剛剛是想要打開水龍頭，結果一不小心就把你敲在了水龍頭上，然後...就變回來了？啊，難道是，剛剛在碰撞的過程中觸碰到了哪個按鈕嗎？」

「嘖...」看著Carlton又變回了自己熟悉的模樣，而且腦袋依舊冷靜的端詳起自己所幻化成的的魔法棒反覆觀看，此時的Riot卻不知怎麼回事、頓時只覺得自己滿肚子苦水無法傾吐，也許是因為剛剛那一撞真的很痛、也許是因為對眼前這個瞬息萬變卻又難以抓到定律的變化感到手足無措，身為共生體首領、Riot甚至恐慌的察覺到自己的內心深處隱隱約約的揚起了一絲不安，一絲對未來不確定性的恐懼。總之，Riot就這樣突然陷入了沉默，時間長到讓一時陷入思考迴圈的Carlton都感覺到了些許不對勁。

「Riot？Riot...怎麼了嗎？剛剛撞到你...很痛吧？對不起，是我沒有注意到...」

「不，不是你的錯。」看著Carlton擔憂的表情，Riot內心的不安又更擴大了些，身為優越種族的他竟然受限於這個空間，被這個詭異的空間給囿陷住了一切優勢、甚至被剝奪了所有行動力，擺在眼前的現實是，他們兩者之中僅能依靠能完全自由的Carlton行動，但就連他自己都無法保證Carlton在這個環境下又會發生些什麼事，對這個環境缺乏掌控性、甚至缺乏安全感，甚至連自己下一秒會變成怎麼樣的型態都不知道了，那Carlton呢？這個全身上下幾乎都是弱點的人類，他無法讓Carlton帶著這樣廢物一般的自己到處行動、在沒有自己的保護下尋求解決之道。而更重要的是，他不願意讓Carlton去承受這一切、冒著任何可能的危險去探索這個空間...要是Carlton發生了什麼事，Riot絕對無法原諒自己...

「Riot...」雜亂的心思充滿在按摩棒上那顆小小的灰色貓頭上、揮也揮不開，直到Carlton熟悉的氣息貼上了Riot的身旁，Riot小小的貓頭稍微回過頭，發現Carlton正捧著自己、氣息也整個貼上了自己的後背，溫溫熱熱的，甚至帶有一點能讓Riot心神稍微平靜些的味道。「別怕...我們可以解決這一切的。只要有你在，什麼都阻擋不了我們的。」

「…是啊。只要有我們在...」Riot輕輕的嘆息著，聞著Carlton特有的味道，一種悸動讓他想伸出擬態的巨爪、將身後的男人緊緊擁入懷中，只由自己的身體去保護他。當這麼想著的時候，一股熱流似乎從按摩棒的底部開始竄升、隨後迴盪在整根棒狀物中，而Riot似乎是感到自己原先僵硬的肢體漸漸可以開始恢復活動、恢復成他原先自豪的液態狀。

「Carlton？我在思考一件事。我會一直維持這個狀態、無法像你一樣立刻就變來變去的緣故...」  
「會不會是因為我現在變成的這付模樣沒被正確使用的關係？」

此話一出，一人一共生體都相繼都陷入了片刻的沉默，待男人終於重新開口、卻是一臉大受打擊的看著他的共生體：「所以...我剛剛想到的那個魔法少女變身道具，其實是錯誤的答案？？」

「那個是正確答案的話，這整個宇宙都要崩解了！！！」看著男人突然沉默的理由居然是因為自己剛剛想出的愚蠢使用方式不對而受到打擊，如果Riot擁有人類的眼珠、他早就可以在一秒內把眼珠翻到裡邊100回了。

「聽好了，我剛剛試著解析了一下我現在這付樣子的作用，」按摩棒上面的灰色貓頭微微向下彎，看著自己身體所連接著的棒子端上那幾個像是高科技按鈕一般的東西、再看看另一端那個做的極度像是Carlton口中所說的魔法少女變身棒，但仔細一看就能看到棒子上滿佈著讓人能依稀察覺到事情並不單純的微小突起，觀察完畢後、Riot又是低頭想了一下，隨後才像是豁出去一般，抬頭用他無比認真的眼神說：「Carlton，把這根棒子塞到你的體內吧。」

「咦？」從Riot口中聽到這個與魔法少女變身相差了十萬八千里的回答，Carlton又是一副受到了文化衝擊般的震驚樣。「你、你不會說...這個是...」

「是。」從宿主的意識中依稀聽到了幾個關鍵字，Riot只是沉默的點了點頭：「這個如你所想的，是如假包換的情趣用品。」

「這跟我所知道的情趣用品也相差太遠了...我、我是說，會有哪個無聊的設計師把情趣用品做成這麼粉色氣息、看上去根本是少女的玩具，尾端還有一個可愛貓頭的模樣啊！」

「沒時間吐槽這些啦！Carlton！你到底要不要讓我們恢復原狀！」

一人一共生體再度陷入了短暫的沉默，尤其是Carlton，他握著Riot化身成的粉色與灰色相間的棒子、咬著牙沉默了許久，似乎是試圖要讓自己跨過心裡那道始終不肯接受這麼粉嫩造型的東西會是情趣用品這回事...

「我知道了...」最終，男人宣布放棄思考與掙扎，決定按照他的共生體所言、試著將手上那根棒子塞進那個男人全身上下唯一可以塞入的地方。

第一次自行使用這類道具、Carlton還有些笨拙的坐在還注滿熱水的浴缸裡，困窘的調整著姿勢；起先，他試圖靠坐在浴缸裡、抬高自己的下身，試著要讓自己能夠看見自己下身的方式插入按摩棒，但很快的，男人發現若是要採取這種姿勢、勢必得把Riot整個壓進水裡，被大量背德感湧入心頭的他最後還是立起身體、跪趴在浴缸的邊緣，僅讓自己的雙腿仍泡在熱水裡。幸虧這裡是浴室，先前溫暖的熱水已經事先平撫了男人緊繃的身體與心靈、水中又帶點像是潤滑劑般的滑順觸感，讓Carlton越發確信Riot的推論導向是有所根據的，他反手握緊了Riot化身的按摩棒，靠著下體陌生的體感、總算是讓按摩棒的端頭靠近了自己的股溝，第一次使用道具、還是要這樣直接使用Riot所幻化成的情趣道具的羞恥感與不知所措的心情，讓Carlton始終無法成功讓那根按摩棒的柱體對準自己的穴口，更別說是要將那整根道具給塞進自己的體內。

「冷靜，Carlton。」共生體低沈的聲音突然在此時響起，貼近了Carlton的腦中、安慰般的迴盪著，「別慌，這裡就只有我們，沒有別人。想像只有我們兩個在一起、只有我能進入你的時候，現在的狀況跟那沒有什麼差別，Carlton。仍然是我在進入你、而且永遠也只有我能這麼作。」

共生體的嗓音與話語就像是男人所熟悉的黏液觸感一般，在那瞬間就爬滿了Carlton的耳膜、腦中，以及心神，在那嗓音的帶領下，Carlton終於闔上了雙眸、決心要讓他與共生體共同享有的感官帶著自己前進，他原先極度緊繃著的身體漸漸放鬆、身心都鬆弛的狀態讓他反扳過來的手也更加靈活，憑著自己的身體觸感、再加上另一手的輔助下，Carlton終於是成功的讓按摩棒的端頭觸碰到了他的後穴穴口，並藉著浴缸裡熱水的潤滑作用，一下便將按摩棒的本體也推進了穴口之中——

「啊啊...」男人與共生體幾乎是同時低吟出聲，在兩者終於以這種方式重新結合起來的同時，Riot感覺到柱體那陣熱流的溫度竄升的越來越高，高到他整個身體都要融化掉、近乎失去意識了，在下意識的習慣中、Riot原先僅有一顆灰色小小貓頭的擬態身體不斷延長、擴大，並終於能夠憑自己的意識伸出了一雙巨爪、搭在了面前宿主的高高翹起的臀部上。「做的好，我的宿主。」

感受到了共生體的黏液搭在自己身上，先前靠自己手動推入、佔據在自己後穴內的棒狀物，也在剎那間幻化成了柔中堅韌的柱體，原先握在男人手中的按摩棒握柄、以及其他所有不屬於原先Riot模樣的部分也全數由那熟悉的灰色黏液取而代之，正如同Riot所言，無論身處在哪一度空間、哪一個宇宙，這世界上唯獨只有Riot才能這樣佔有著他，受到種種熟悉的觸感包圍、Carlton在這一刻終於全然放開了身心，他伸手搭在了一根緩緩伸過來、像是要支撐起男人身體般的細小觸鬚，交由共生體重新掌控了一切。而那共生體首領彷彿是要與這異空間的力量抗衡一般、取回力量後的Riot讓身上那源源不絕的黏液幻化成了比平時都還要巨大、也更加完整的共生體擬態人形，用擬態的灰色人形完全佔據了異空間那巨大的浴缸，滿池添加了不知道是什麼潤滑物質的熱水也被共生體龐大的體積給排除出去，待共生體選擇了讓Carlton完全趴伏在自己身上、自己則在下方掌控一切的姿態之時，原先放滿了一缸浴池的水也幾乎全部見底，徒留男人的裸體身上還殘留著熱水洗滌過的些微濕痕、卻也很快就被共生體的大舌給一一舔去。

「Ri...Riot...？」不知道是否是剛才一直浸泡在熱水中的緣故，頓時失去熱水包圍、身上僅殘留著些許濕痕的Carlton莫名覺得這異空間的空氣有些冰冷；又或許是，眼前的這種姿態，讓習慣於這種親暱時刻時總有他的共生體伴在左右、纏擁著自己身體的男人覺得就是少了些什麼，他回過頭、壓低了聲音，試圖向Riot表達自己內心裡那難以言喻的不安、與期望和共生體進一步親密接觸的渴望。

「就這樣繼續下去，Carlton，」難得以這個角度觀賞自身宿主的軀體，Riot並沒有立刻察覺到男人此時內心裡的心理狀態，有些見獵心喜的將他血紅的舌頭伸長到了極致、並輕輕拍打在Carlton的臀部上，並像是在向這宇宙的任何一個存在事物宣示自己的所有權一般，在那淡棕色的肌膚上頭留下了屬於自己的黏液，「我想看這樣的你...自己動。」

些許黏液竄升上來、扶持般的維持住了Carlton的姿態，保持讓他趴伏在共生體擬態的雙腿上、並輔助帶動著男人的下半身，在那根由黏液幻化而成的擬態陰莖上前後擺動。這另類的姿勢讓那根灰色的陰莖在Carlton自身不太劇烈的動作下、卻次次都能紮實的撞擊在那肉穴中平時不易觸碰到的內壁上，幾下輕微的碰撞，就足以讓Carlton渾身發顫、身前的分身也在不知不覺就生理性的挺立起來，然而，光是那異樣的撞擊實感與直鑽入心臟的麻癢感就足以讓男人腦袋發麻、身體也好幾次就快要支撐不了的癱軟下來，讓他根本無暇顧及自己身下昂舉起來的龜頭，甚至就連一條細小觸手悄悄的滑行過來，以密螺旋的方式纏繞、捆緊在他充血了的海綿體上，早已沉醉在後穴快感中的男人也完全渾然不覺。而首次採用了這種無法直接觀察宿主表情的姿態、僅是靠著擬態陰莖密集的神經傳導與男人的生理反應來判斷宿主狀態的Riot，則是意外的發現這種姿勢更有利於他尋找自己宿主身體深處更多、也更隱密處的敏感點，而每發現一處全新的、會讓Carlton發出黏膩呻吟的位置，共生體總會惡意的用他能感知宿主一切快感來源的優勢、趁勢挺起下身，讓自己的黏液更深、更多、也更激烈的朝著那脆弱的敏感處窮追猛打，讓才剛被搔心的麻癢感給吞沒理智與身體掌控力、就要失去自我的宿主，下一秒卻又被那尖銳、帶點蠻橫的重擊感給頂得全身一陣激烈的顫抖、抽搐，彷彿就要進入沉靜夢鄉之中的彌留之際、卻又給硬生生拉回了現實般，讓Carlton不自覺的全身用力一震，身上所有的肌肉在那一剎那全數繃緊、自身勃起的陰莖的隨之激烈的跳動了一下，讓那纏繞其上的灰色黏液將那柱狀體掐的更緊了一些，無疑的帶給了後頭的共生體無法形容、也更加強烈的快感。

輕柔的麻癢感與那要讓震得讓自己全身麻痺的重擊感幾次這樣反覆來回，讓Carlton連綿不絕的甜膩呻吟中開始夾雜著如嘶吼般的哀號聲。這過於強烈、近乎折磨的刺激讓他下意識的想撐起身體、逃開黏液的侵入，怎耐共生體的能力便是在讀出宿主腦海中的潛意識後、提早一步採取防範措施，感知Carlton意圖逃跑的念頭，Riot的下身處分泌出了更多黏液、捆緊了男人的大腿根部，在Carlton比潛意識慢了好幾拍的反射弧終於控制了人類的神經、讓Carlton用膝蓋頂著自己的身體向前挪動的前一刻、便搶先纏緊了他的腰肢，將男人的軀體快速的拉回。像是要懲罰宿主在這種時刻、居然還想著要逃避自己所製造的快感一般，Riot舔了舔自己的裂顎，控制著深埋在男人腸道內的黏液，擬態陰莖的前端額外幻化出了無數細軟突起，每一根細微、如同刷毛一般的突起都像是有著自主的生命力一樣，當Riot用力將Carlton的身體像自己的方向拉回來、讓自己的擬態陰莖頂向宿主欲擺脫自己襲擊的敏感處之時，那過分膨大、且於最前端佈滿軟刺的擬態龜頭也碾壓在那個敏感點上，密佈的軟刃也就抵在那脆弱的肉壁上、狂暴般的來回搔弄著，僅是輕微來回刷弄幾下，就讓Carlton被這強烈的異樣刺激給弄的淚流滿面，就連說話的聲音也變得像是隨時要斷了線一般、破破碎碎。

「咿啊啊！Ri..Riot...！不行啊...！這樣的...！我...受不了...！啊啊啊...！Riot...Riot...！」腸壁內不常被觸碰到的敏感點被那帶著刷子般的軟刺擬態陰莖又是撞擊、又是磨蹭著直接刺激著，讓Carlton忍不住大聲哭喊、身體也再度像是掙扎著要逃離一般，激烈的扭動，並扯緊了那些還纏繞在他身上的灰色黏液，力度大的讓那些原本纏繞在男人腰間、大腿上的細小觸手一一鬆開，直覺性感到不太對勁的共生體連忙分泌出了更多更多的黏液再次纏繞上來、保護住他宿主的身軀，才不至於讓Carlton掙脫開黏液的禁錮、而一頭撞在浴缸的前緣。

「Carlton？」察覺到宿主異常激烈的反饋，Riot立即暫停了自己折磨Carlton的行徑，他直挺挺的立起了黏液般的身體，大量黏液也由後方摟上了Carlton的裸肌、重新幻化為緊緊擁抱著自己宿主的姿態，擬態的面容也貼在了Carlton的臉頰旁邊，輕輕舔去男人臉上的兩行淚水。

「沒事的...我就在這。」

「Riot......Riot...」不知道究竟是被快感衝昏了頭、而無意識的只是叫喚著共生體的名字，抑或是感覺到共生體那溫暖的黏液觸感與溫熱的氣息又回到自己身邊，在黏膩又虛弱的叫喚聲中，Carlton那雙早已盈滿清澈液體、又有些失神的雙眸仍是憑著直覺，找到了他該鎖定的方向，他望著Riot森白的巨大瞳孔，在兩者視線終於聚焦的同時也安下心來，並在Riot調整著兩者的體勢、轉而用自己的全身擁抱著男人裸軀的同時，伸手與共生體幻化出的巨爪緊緊相扣在一起。

「Riot......」在自己臉上的液體被共生體輕輕舔去、並要收回舌頭之際，男人露出了迷濛卻又踏實的笑容，趁著那鮮紅的巨舌還未完全收回那灰色的大口之前、側著頭吻上了共生體的舌尖，與那細長又靈活的紅色觸手糾纏在了一起。「最...愛你了...」

「我也是，Carlton...」直接讀出宿主的心思、也親耳聽到宿主口中流露出來的愛意，Riot只覺得那今天一次次化解了異空間施加於自己身上的詛咒、那股莫名的暖流又再次快速盈滿了自己的體內，迅速擴散到自己身上的每一處黏液，讓他近乎融化，他抱緊了宿主的身體、在與Carlton的舌尖仍糾纏不清的同時，也情不自禁、模糊的說著：「我也愛你，我的宿主...」

 

Riot與Carlton雙雙同時用力睜開眼，發現相互正用力的抱著對方、一起躺在了生命基金會總裁家中的床上，當一人一共生體的視線對焦在一起時，兩者不禁同時發出了疑問：

「是夢嗎？」「你做了夢嗎？」

男人撐起身體，抬頭望向一旁床頭櫃上的電子時鐘，時間顯示著現在正是12月28日、是2018年最後一天正式的表定工作日，而再過5分鐘、固定準時叫Carlton起床上班的鬧鈴便會自動響起。

「這到底是...？」Carlton搔了搔凌亂的頭髮，仔細回想著他在床上打開眼前、和共生體共同的最後印象，他和Riot彼此抱在一起、纏綿的擁吻著，並在最後真情流露的吐露著對對方的愛意時，一道像是從天而降的白光在那瞬間包裹住了他倆、而在那之後.........

「我很確定，那不是夢境。」對那身歷其境的各種體驗仍歷歷在目的共生體很快就否決了這個推論，12月28日這一整天所發生的事情，不管是他在Carlton腿上變成一隻唱著奇妙歌曲的貓、還是與Carlton一同在詭異粉紅泡泡個展裡一起拍了照，甚至是被那奇異的時空裂隙給吸進了異空間中，發生了種種不合常理又難以啟齒的不可描述之事，這些都是共生體親身經歷、不會有錯的。「我們似乎是...被那奇怪的異空間給吸了進去以後、又被拋回了這一天的原點...」

在Riot還在用巨爪拄著自己的腦袋、陷入思考的同時，Carlton從床邊一旁的地板上找到了自己在這一天預定要穿、此時卻是微微濕潤又凌亂的套裝，他從那褲裝裡翻找出了自己的手機，解鎖了密碼鎖、確認裡頭的資料，那張他與Riot共同戴著粉紅色領結的照片依然在他的相片庫裡好好的存著，只是照片所拍攝的時間點卻是顯示著一串亂碼一般的數字。

「看來是這樣沒錯...我們，又回到了這一天的一開始。」這一切太過突然又太過離奇的經歷，讓Carlton按著自己的太陽穴、輕輕的揉了揉，在短短思考了幾秒以後、他毅然決然的按掉了床頭櫃上的電子鬧鈴，回到了床上、並一下就撲倒在還在拄著自己裂顎下方思考的共生體身上，用力埋了進去。

「嗚嗯！...Carlton？」被自己的宿主給撞的嚎了一聲的Riot瞇起了瞳孔，有些意外的看著Carlton用力埋在自己的擬態身軀上、像是撒嬌般的用力摟緊著。

「我決定...這最後一天上班日就這麼翹掉算了，」感受自己手裡緊握著共生體實體的黏液，Carlton頓時覺得安心不少、也更加放心的就掛在了Riot擬態的脖子上，親暱的蹭著，「今天...只想這樣跟你一起，什麼干擾都沒有的、像這樣平靜的度過，可以的吧？」

「……那你原本表定今天跟醫生預約了的身體檢查呢？」

「喔，Riot，別這麼掃興。」Carlton撇了撇嘴，像是自己的共生體總是在這時候說些掃興的話一般，輕聲的抱怨著：「那種事...隨時都可以去做的，我只想從現在開始，度過只屬於我們兩個的假期，其他什麼事都不想管了。」

「好吧，都依你。誰叫你是我的宿主。」

「Riot...」

「嗯？」

「雖然現在說有點點早了，但我還是想先說...新年快樂。」

「嗯，新年快樂，我親愛的宿主。」


	5. Beneath the Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是一篇，含性轉、含多重宇宙，甚至微微捏他小蜘蛛新宇宙（Spider-man: into the spider-verse）的微妙短篇～
> 
> 請注意可接受再往下看～

有關Carlton Drake的花邊新聞是少的可憐的這回事，並非生命基金會上下員工皆知，而是所有媒體、甚至是所有大眾都知道的事實。生命基金會總裁正逢適婚年齡，個人條件不論是外貌、才華還是資產、又是各方面輕鬆碾壓當代任何一個產業大亨的最好代表，不少社交名媛、甚至是富豪千金都想盡辦法動用關係，試圖在公開場合、或是私人場合上與這位神秘的總裁有所進一步的接觸，但她們從來無法如願，Carlton Drake這個人總是一臉溫和的用幾句話就能禮貌性的退場、並在任何一名意圖靠近他的女性踏進他的私人領域之前，便有如疾風一般快閃離去，彷彿那些女性就如同男人本身的同極磁性一般，一踏入其領域就會自動將之彈開、永不會互相觸碰。

直到，在那場由不知名人士所舉辦的化裝舞會上，Carlton Drake遇上了那名讓他移不開視線的不知名女性為止。

Riot看著那個用黑色信封裝著、甚至本身也是由黑色的卡紙製成的邀請函，告訴Carlton Drake、這可能是個危險的陷阱，尤其是邀請卡中甚至寫著被邀請人得要戴著絲毫不會暴露其身分的裝扮及衣服、才得以入場的奇妙規定，這更讓共生體直覺這一定是個天大的玩笑、不然就是有什麼對這世界抱持怨念的人，想藉此把所有地球上現存的商業鉅子一網打盡、甚至全殺了的陷阱。

然而，生命基金會總裁與他的共生體依舊按照了邀請函上所說，徹底隱藏了自己的樣貌、絲毫不暴露出自己的身分，準時出席了這神秘的舞會。為了確保宿主的安全，Riot自願化身成了一個面無表情的銀色面具、完全覆蓋在男人的臉上，他甚至幻化成Carlton手上一雙絲質的手套，這是生命基金會總裁自己要求的，以免自己在這場奇怪的宴會上留下任何指紋，天曉得這場目的為何、主持人為何、又到底會有什麼人會參加的宴會上到底會發生什麼事？

被太多太多的疑問與謎團包圍、所以乾脆不試著去一一破解，而是單純顧好自身的安危就好，這是共生體首領與人類的共識，Carlton手上握著一個銀色的酒杯，任何要入他口的飲料、都得是由他親手倒進手裡那一樣是由共生體幻化而成的純銀色酒杯，由Riot優先替他檢查飲料是否有問題。雖說自願來到這個神秘的宴會、躋身於各色各樣不同裝扮的參加者之中，在場所有的來賓看來也都是不明就理的就被那黑色的邀請函所吸引，所有人都不約而同的將自己的真面目隱藏在各自準備的裝容或者是面具下，甚至是有人搞笑的就穿著時下最流行的超級英雄裝扮、在會場裡自由進出，Carlton已經不知道是今天第幾次看到不同顏色與不同風格的蜘蛛人裝備，在會場裡輕手輕腳的與他擦肩而過，不曉得是不是Carlton的錯覺，那些蜘蛛人裝扮的人似乎也都如同他一樣、繃緊了神經，在舞會裡樂團伴奏著輕柔又帶點慵懶步調的音樂聲中躡手躡腳的前進、顯得特別突兀，而他體內的共生體似乎也對那些橡膠蜘蛛裝扮的人特別感興趣，每當其中一個蜘蛛人經過他的身邊時，Riot似乎也會偷偷抬起視線、流竄於那與他的顏色搭配的天衣無縫的灰色西裝上，好奇的打量那些總會有意無意回過頭來多看生命基金會總裁一眼的奇妙參加者。

如同磁力、異極性相吸的原理一般，埋藏在奇裝異服的人群之中，Carlton Drake注意到了一名女性，一名穿著一襲銀灰色、彷彿巨大的天鵝絨一體剪裁成形的長禮服，面容上也是單純套上一個銀灰色的簡練面具的女子，正靠在離男人隔了約兩三張桌子的距離旁，獨自自她手裡的銀色高腳杯喝著酒，靠著身材嬌小、服裝又不太引人注目的優勢，女子良好的隱身在人群之中、不受任何人打擾，單純像是在享受著這場宴會的氛圍一般，安靜又獨立於人聲鼎沸之中，如同Carlton Drake打從一開始打算的一般，低調的度過這場舞會。然而，當生命基金會總裁邁開步伐、排開所有阻擋於兩人之間的其他穿著可笑服裝的參加者，來到女子的面前時，兩個人所原先預定安排的「低調度過」，都自那一刻起、隨著下一支舞曲響起，雙雙化為了虛無。

「晚安，女士。」身為社交場合上眾所皆知的紳士，Carlton Drake首先向那名女性打了招呼，並在女性了然於心的向自己伸出手時，從容不迫的透過Riot、輕柔的握住了女子同樣也由銀色絲質手套覆蓋的手背上，禮貌性的落下了一吻。「基於這場宴會的遊戲規則，還請恕我無法向您好好的自我介紹。但請問我有這份榮幸、邀女士共舞一曲嗎？」

「我能理解的。」女子原先握著酒杯的手輕巧的藏匿於背後、假裝將自己的酒杯放置於桌上，實際上卻是讓那酒杯以快而不及人眼所能捕捉的速度，鑽入了自身的手套之中，待她再次裝作什麼事也沒發生的、將左手自然的搭在Carlton擺出邀請手勢的手上時，男人也眼尖的注意到、女子位於無名指上那枚閃耀的銀色戒指。「那麼...就由您帶舞？」

「我的榮幸，女士。」

算準了此時背景音樂所演奏的慢板舞曲，Carlton Drake優雅的向面前答應共舞的女子行了禮、便帶領著她走向宴會中央的舞池，加入了那群原先就在舞池中纏綿的男女之間，與這名陌生女子以極佳的默契，迴繞於偌大的舞池中。這一曲慢舞讓男人有些慶幸、他無須耗費太多精神跟上節拍，而是可以藉由緩慢的舞步，好好的觀察眼前這名莫名讓他有種悸動、首次主動邀舞的女性：女子藏身於銀灰色禮服與絨毛披肩下的黝黑膚色，那端莊優雅、讓人無法輕易靠近的氣質，種種莫名又巧合與自己碰撞的似曾相似感讓Carlton覺得有些恍神，整個舞池中除了音樂聲、彷彿再也容不下除了他與神秘女子的第二種聲音，包含共生體的聲音...喔，說到Riot，Carlton這才猛然回過神，好奇著那平常總是會在有外人如此貼近自己與共生體的「兩人範圍」內就開始大響警報、在腦內嘮嘮叨叨要男人快些離開的聲音，此刻卻消失的無影無蹤，Riot就在他的身體裡、甚至就在他的手上、衣裝上，以及遮蓋住他真面目的面具上，然而，此時的共生體卻一言也不發、甚至連黏液湧動的聲響都不曾聽見...

「您在走神了，先生，」女子顯然注意到Carlton此時想到了別人的心思、而戲謔的一語點破，「難道是覺得我的舞步不如預期，想另尋舞伴了？」

「抱歉，沒有這回事，女士。對我失禮的舉動，請女士接受我的歉意。」女子簡短的的一句話，便讓Carlton再次陷入了兩人世界之中，而就在女子開口的同時、他注意到了那與女性些微深色的膚色非常相稱的銀色唇膏，在女子說話的同時也微微的閃爍其有些黯淡的銀色光芒，讓Carlton望著那雙銀色的雙唇、再次出了神。「女士的唇膏，與您的氣質與裝扮都非常的相稱。」

「謝謝，這可是我的另一半親自為我調製的。」接收到來自男人誠摯的讚美，女性微笑、她稍稍偏開頭，輕巧的順開她臉頰旁微微垂下的黑色髮絲，並像是要讓Carlton看的更加清晰一般的抬起頭，透過臉上的面具與男人的視線四目交接。

「另一半？那麼...我是不是不應該如此冒昧的向女士邀舞？」

「不要緊，他對這件事並不在意......相信『你的另一半』也是的，對吧？」

女子意有所指的語句很快扎入了Carlton的心中，他握緊了搭在自己掌心上、和自身一樣套上了銀色絲質手套的手，手指有意無意的擦過女子無名指上那枚彷彿根生於指節上的戒指，並在舞曲漸漸進入緩慢終曲的節奏中，順勢將女性嬌小的身軀拉近了自己的懷中。

「我們...還有可能再相見嗎？我是說，以真面目相見。」Carlton在女子順著自己的動作與舞曲的節奏、緩慢舞入自己的懷中時，突然低聲的問了一句。

「我想可能是永遠不會吧，除非你想打破這場宴會的規則...或者是，這個宇宙的規則。」

與自己如出一轍的想法。Carlton Drake在自己的心裡淺淺的笑了出來，並在樂聲中進行到最後一小節的尾音中，再次與女子拉開了適當的距離，最後一次向對方優雅的行了個禮。兩人沒有再多言，只在舞池曲終人散的時候不約而同的轉往了相反的方向，並向著兩人各自的路途上無限度的拉開了彼此的距離。

「很高興認識妳。」「很高興認識你。」

男女雙方各自小聲的留下最後一句話後，便各自回到了人群之中、重新隱沒於奇裝異服的宴會之中，待Carlton Drake算準了時間與距離、再次回過頭時，人群中已不見該名女子的身影。不知為何對無法再見到那名陌生的女子而感到惋惜的男子對這個舞會不再抱持任何興趣，他轉向宴會的出入口、在宴會尚未結束之前便先行離開，回到了自己開來的座車上、飛馳而去，直到車子開離了那個會場兩三個街口之後，那一直穩穩固定於Carlton面容上的銀色面具這才像融化了一般，包含著那雙銀色的手套、重新回歸成共生體的液態擬態身軀。

「這真是......」Riot忍不住低嘆出聲，但很快、他便識趣的不再發表任何意見，而是默默的凝視著自己的宿主努力想把女性的身影拋到腦後、而故作鎮定的開著車。

「至少，她留了一樣紀念品給我們。」在車子停在紅燈的面前、Carlton也暫時放下了方向盤的同時，Riot灰色的觸手鑽進了男人的上衣口袋，撈出了一個不屬於男人的用品，那是一支用黑色的手帕輕巧包裹住的唇膏，銀色的、泛著如星光般黯淡光芒的唇膏，而細心折疊、包裹著唇膏的黑色手帕上，印了一個銀色的唇印、角落則由銀色的墨水寫著一個端莊秀麗的署名。

Carlton Drake。


	6. 內有惡犬， 請迴避！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在情人節時作為賀禮～也適時當作本子特典/無料的髒髒小短篇～！

2月14日，是的，儘管地球上存在著許多國家、包涵了各種不同文化，大多數地球人卻不約而同選了這一天作為情人節，至少在美國這地區的確如此。這一個禮拜內，紛擾的街道上到處充斥著大型又華麗的廣告看板，誇張的打著情人節禮物的字樣，再再提醒街道上來往的行人們，2月14日即將到來，該是為自己的伴侶或心儀的對象準備各種驚喜的時候了。光是坐在座車裡，透過宿主的視野隨意看看那到處充滿炫彩霓虹燈的街景、再滑滑宿主的手機搜尋相關的資料，共生體首領就大致明白了地球上的情人節究竟是怎麼一回事：就跟人類的誕生日，或者前陣子才剛過完不久的聖誕節跟新年一樣，他們總會在一年中訂定一個日子，再耗費大把時間、金錢或是精神去慶祝這個沒有任何實質意涵的日子...好吧，對商人來說，至少這是個確定能靠著節慶商機、賺進大把鈔票的日子，可對於生命基金會整體與共生體一族來說，這類節慶日子實在是毫無意義，更別提這一大清早的，秘書們輪流進來彙報的都不是些要緊事，而是再度一一將生命基金會收發室裡收到的，不管是署名或是未具名，卻一致統一將Carlton Drake為收件人的信件、鮮花與盒裝巧克力給呈報上來，然後像垃圾一般的棄置在隔壁辦公室內，等待進一步的處理。

面對隔壁的小隔間又是滿滿的「收穫」，Riot邊大嚼著他不知道何時從那邊偷偷摸來的高級巧克力，邊用觸手在平板電腦上快速滑著地球上各種情人節相關活動的網頁，他暗自慶幸著幸好他們是在美國境內，現實世界也並不會發生日本少女向戀愛動畫裡，每到這一天就一群女性爭先恐後的往某個男性的鞋櫃裡猛塞入巧克力，或是宛如聖戰一般、計畫著要將手作巧克力親手送給心儀的對象等等不合邏輯的情節。現實中的人類女性，頂多也就是透過美國境內的貨物輸送系統，以匿名或具名的方式將事先購買好的盒裝巧克力寄送來生命基金會，而不會真實上演那種在光天化日下、一對一的親手將巧克力送給生命基金會總裁的這種狗血劇情...

「Riot，」才剛在腦內描繪著在夕陽底下當面送出巧克力的愚蠢情景，男人的聲音冷不防就從共生體首領的背後響起，差一點就讓共生體首領將嘴裡融化了一半的巧克力給噴出來。生命基金會總裁終於將手邊的工作處理到一個段落、也確認上午時段裡固定工作進度彙報的秘書都來過了，眼見接下來就是暫時無人打擾的午休時段，Carlton Drake從桌上拿起遙控器、鎖上了自己的辦公室大門，看著一旁還正在努力把口中的巧克力吞嚥下去的共生體首領，微笑著問道：「你知道今天是什麼日子嗎？」

「什麼日子？」好不容易把嘴裡的東西全嚥下去，Riot伸出一根黏液，將自己巨大血口邊洩露出的一點巧克力醬擦掉以後，這才瞇了瞇他的白色瞳孔、回過頭看著那又是滿腦子奇怪算盤的宿主，「你想說的...不就是情人節嗎？看你的秘書們又在忙著處理那堆你不要的禮物就知道了...」

「...你已經知道了？...也好，這樣我就不用再多作解釋......」

「你的確不需要，Carlton，」Riot伸出了一根指爪，尖銳的指尖敲了敲自己大腦形狀般的頭殼，「你忘了嗎？我族是可以輕易讀取宿主的思想的。比如現在，你正打算拿你右手邊抽屜裡事先放好的櫻桃酒心巧克力，當作情人節禮物送給我，對吧？」

「…看來，什麼事都逃不過你的眼睛和大腦，是吧？」眼看自己原先備好的地球知識和驚喜都在還未發生之前就一一被揭底，Carlton猜想他接下來的打算大概也被自己的共生體知曉得一清二楚，包含他想要親手餵共生體吃下他精心準備的酒心巧克力，還有趁機把Riot撩到無處可躲的小計畫...。男人認份的打開他右手邊的抽屜，將那盒事先藏好的巧克力拿了出來、拆開上頭的封膜，並拿出了其中一顆作成了玫瑰花形狀的巧克力、送到了共生體的血盆大口邊，「雖然...你大概早就知道我想要這麼做了。但，還是容許我在這一天玩玩這小遊戲吧？Riot？」

「…當然，我的宿主。」灰色的共生體俯下半身擬態身軀，湊近了他的宿主，他伸出了一縷黏液，纏上了Carlton舉著巧克力的手臂，血紅的舌頭也慢慢探了出來，在故意用那濡溼的舌尖蹭了蹭男人的掌心，並滿意的感受著對方體內在這一下挑逗裡就濃度飆高的血清素和苯乙胺，這才終於用舌頭接收了來自宿主真正的情人節禮物，一口吞了下去。

「Happy Valentine’s Day, Riot.」看著共生體滿意接收下自己的禮物，Carlton微笑著將手上那盒巧克力放在桌上，傾身向前湊近那才剛吞下巧克力的共生體、雙手也跟著撫上了那張擬態的面容，就算心思早已被看穿也無所謂，他依然打算按自己原先的想法繼續下去：「...那麼，介意讓我也嚐嚐味道嗎...？」

「...Not so fast, Carlton.」出乎Carlton意料之外的，是一隻巨爪搶在自己的唇都還沒來的及貼上共生體血盆大口之前就按在自己肩上、制止了他的動作。Riot輕吐著息、用那總是能夠讓男人一瞬間就放棄所有矜持和思考的低沉聲線，提出了他的建議：「在此之前，不先接受我為你準備的...『驚喜』嗎？」

他倆的面容距離實在過近，近的讓Carlton無法即時察覺到共生體首領嘴邊那歪斜的弧度，和那幾縷突然竄升起來、圍繞在他臉旁的黏液，就在Carlton以為他的共生體就要主動吻上他的同時、一聲清晰的金屬碰撞聲瞬間瓦解了他的幻想，面容上那沉重的重量和Riot突然和自己拉開距離的視野，終於讓Carlton查覺到剛才共生體首領並不是要吻他，而是直接在自己的臉上套上了一具冰冷的金屬製拘束器。

「…什、什麼...？」看著那緊挨自己臉龐、根根阻擋在自己唇前的金屬障礙物，生命基金會總裁下意識的就抬手摸向自己被捆了個結實的面容，然而，共生體並沒有給宿主這個機會，幾縷黏液又快速伸上來、分別扯住了男人的雙臂。在黏液強大的拉扯力之下，Carlton仍是不敵那股力量，他的手臂很快就被共生體扯到背後，和那頭上的束具一起、被另一條灰色黏液所變出的粗大鍊子連接著，一起限制在自己的身後。「Ri...Riot...？你這是什麼意思？」

「只是個小遊戲，Carlton。我們玩過了你的遊戲，那麼...現在是不是該來玩玩我的遊戲了？」共生體首領發出了低沉的笑聲，長長的舌尖則是故意舔上了由自己黏液所化成的束具，在那金屬製障礙物上留下不少黏答答的唾液。

「嗯...你原本是想做什麼來著？喔，對了，你滿腦子想把我親的七葷八素、讓我傻在那什麼都幹不了，對吧？」  
「Well, not today, Carlton.」

Riot首次對著自己的宿主發出了共生體面對獵物時才有的惡質低笑，兩隻巨爪卻是異常溫柔的撫上了那被自己套上束具、仍一臉錯愕的宿主面容，他一爪抬起了Carlton的下巴、歪頭湊上前去，像是要纏綿的吻住面前的男人，實則卻是張開了大口、巨大的紅舌也再次用力舔在自己所變化出來的束縛物上，在那金屬桿上肆意刷弄著，但怎麼樣就是不曾舔上那被困在金屬束縛物後方的宿主面容。看著自己的共生體就近在眼前、特有的氣息也緊鄰在自己周圍，但單單靠那一個厚重的束具就讓自己怎麼樣也觸碰不到Riot，這讓Carlton焦急的用力扭著身軀、沒被限制說話能力的口中也發出了意義不明的咒罵聲，在自己的座位上、共生體的懷抱裡像是要掙脫般的掙扎著。

「啊啊...你抓到我想要的感覺了，Carlton。」感受著宿主體內那高濃度的苯乙胺之中，另一股強烈的腎上腺素也緊跟著飆竄上來，讓懷裡的宿主全身都散發著會讓共生體食指大動的香味，那是比任何高級廠牌的巧克力都還要香醇、甜美的味道，而且僅屬於他；不過，還不夠。Riot這麼在心裡評論著，一面一手就用力扯住了在後頭同時綑綁住男人雙手和頭部束具的金屬鍊，即時阻擋了男人在那瞬間想用力衝撞上來的意圖，另一手則伸上來、按在男人的肩膀上，迫使他的宿主乖乖在自己的身上重新坐好。「你太急切了，Carlton。不過...就是這種表情，就是這種想得到、卻得不到的焦躁感，才能讓遊戲更加有趣，不是嗎？」

「這不有趣！Riot... 這樣一點都不有趣...！」被看穿意圖的Carlton抬起頭，簡直無法相信那自己始終捧在手心百般呵護的共生體竟會在這一天如此對待自己。他強硬的扭著身體、依然不信邪的想從共生體強給自己套上的束縛物裡掙脫，想當然爾，這根本是徒勞無功。不斷激烈掙扎帶給他的，只有被勒得痠疼的四肢、以及快要讓他喘不過來的紊亂氣息，在這耗時五分鐘的掙扎之中，別說是掙脫了，Carlton只覺得自己根本無法再更靠近他的共生體任何一分一吋。在男人終於因為渾身疲累而放棄掙扎的同時，一隻灰色的巨爪再度溫柔的托起Carlton漸漸冒出點薄汗的下巴，讓Carlton的視線對上了Riot那帶著點惡意的白色瞳孔。

「你說得沒錯，Carlton。」  
「光是這樣，實在是不夠有趣。」

還沒理解到自己的共生體究竟在說什麼，Riot突然一手舉起、將指爪輕按在自己的面容上，隨著那隻爪子慢慢移開，一片銀色的柔軟材質也跟著覆蓋在自己的眼睛上，徹底阻隔了男人的視線。Carlton發出一聲模糊的呻吟，卻依然阻擋不了Riot的任何行動，幾聲刺耳的金屬碰撞聲之後，男人能感覺到自己的身體被強而有力的觸手拉起，那原本被困縛在背後的雙手終於得以放鬆，但那不過是共生體為了方便將他的宿主重新擺好下一個姿勢，而暫時鬆開了捆在上頭的鍊子而已。很快的，生命基金會總裁的雙手被高高拉起，像是被什麼從空中降下的束具給重新綑綁、吊掛在半空中，憑著體感，Carlton判斷他是被吊在了自己的辦公桌上方，外力強迫他大大分開了雙腿、跪坐在自己的辦公桌上。而Riot、他的共生體，此時卻似乎遠離了他，那一直貼服在自己臉頰旁的微熱氣息悄然消失，只剩下微涼的空氣吹拂在男人汗濕的臉龐上，讓他覺得格外冰冷。

「Ri…Riot？你、你到底在做什麼...？」

「放心，Carlton，我一直在這。」Riot的身形快速變化為柔軟的黏液，擬態的面容貼在了Carlton被高高吊起的雙手，像是要安慰他的宿主般，共生體的舌尖慢慢貼上了他曾落下烙印的無名指節上，親吻著那圈印記。「你該擔心的，是你剛剛究竟有沒有把門確實鎖好這回事。」

下一秒，共生體的實際行動解答了Carlton的疑惑，就算著裝依然完整，那個總是可以無視衣物隔閡、暢行無礙的黏液正開始鑽探著自己的後穴，冰涼的觸感由四面八方而來、慢慢爬上了男人的臀部。那比一般進程還要緩慢、卻在視覺阻隔的情況下格外讓人有感的觸碰，瞬間就讓Carlton興奮的用力顫抖、包埋在緊實褲裝裡的分身也不爭氣的高高昂起頭，奮力的頂在那困住它的底褲與外褲上，無助的一抽一抽顫抖著。

「你興奮的真快，Carlton。」灰色共生體低沉的嗓音在Carlton的耳際響起，失去最仰賴的視覺後，Carlton只覺得自己的聽覺與部分觸覺變得特別敏感。他順著共生體說話的聲音方向偏過頭，憑著自己剩餘的體感與直覺，很快就搜尋到了共生體特有的氣息，透過那密封、不洩漏任何一絲光線的眼罩，直視著他的共生體。

「對了...你送我的情人節禮物，我很喜歡。不愧是我的宿主，總是知道我最喜歡怎樣的味道。」

共生體首領森白的瞳孔深深地望著他宿主被生理性淚水濕潤的雙眼，像是要獎勵自己的宿主找對了方向一般，他微微低下了頭，舌頭再次舔上那阻礙在他和Carlton之間的金屬面罩上、細細舔弄著。在這另類、根本不能算是真正意義的親吻之中，他也分泌出了更多黏液，化作無數細小、卻又萬般靈活的觸手，靠著過往交合的經驗，那些觸手穿透了Carlton層層厚實的衣裝，分別從男人微張的嘴邊開始，依序沿著挺立的乳尖、敏感的腰側，最後來到了那頂著褲頭的陰莖以及亟欲得到更多觸碰的臀瓣間，一齊在男人身體的敏感點上輕輕遊走、若有似無的觸碰著。被共生體這樣緊密包圍、卻又那麼若即若離的愛撫著，Carlton很快就發出了難耐的呻吟聲，為了得到更多更激烈的觸碰，他不知不覺中就全身繃緊著，主動的迎合著那些黏液愛撫的觸感、積極的靠攏上去；怎奈那些觸手總是在Carlton進一步靠近過來之前、就像是有所感應一般，立刻順著男人前進的方向快速抽開，直到Carlton放棄、轉往下一個方向，那條觸手才再度回來，始終和那具軀體保持著一定的距離、維持著固定的力道，輕柔卻又確實的帶起宿主更深沉、更強烈的慾望，輕輕點碰著。

「Ri...Riot...！嗚嗯......我、我想要...！拜託...我、我快受不了了......！」

在這明明是溫柔的愛撫、對男人來說卻如同甜蜜的折磨一般的觸碰下，Carlton只覺得全身上下都像被那密密麻麻的觸手抹上了讓他發狂的春藥，卻始終不肯讓他點燃熊熊慾火、真正給予他所需要的慾望宣洩口，讓他憋得難受、腦袋裡更是一片空白的發麻。慾望的驅使讓Carlton無助的大張著嘴、快速又急切的吐息，他用力的挺起下腰，在各種束縛物的限制下用盡全力擺動身軀，在自己的辦公桌上彷彿觸電一般、用力的顫抖著身軀。在這難耐萬分的愛撫中，一條觸手突然毫無預警的就快速揚起、用力揮打在鄰近男人位置的辦公桌上，並發出了如同抽鞭一般的巨響，那壓根沒觸碰到男人身體任何一處的揮鞭，只是發出了巨大拍打聲的同時，卻就讓一旁的男人像是遭受了高壓電擊一般，在這纏綿的溫柔觸碰之中、迎來了要讓他心智崩潰的高潮。

「Riot……！不、不行了...！我、我快要射了...！再這樣下去...要射了！」

Carlton仰起頭發出了激烈的呻吟，他完全忘記自身現在所在的地點仍是生命基金會的辦公室，毫無廉恥的就扯開喉嚨、放聲大喊著淫穢的字句，他的下腰激烈的用力挺起、被束縛物高舉的雙手也在那瞬間就用力扯緊了綁在上頭的鍊子，淚水也終於沾濕了那覆蓋在他臉上的遮蔽物，沿著銀灰色的柔軟材質邊緣滴下。在感應到宿主終於快要支撐不了快感的折磨、即將解放之際，始終安靜的隨侍在一旁的共生體終於有所動作，在Carlton終於用力繃緊雙腿、扯緊了全身上下的關節與肌肉，讓溫熱又黏滑的精液全部直接洩在自己的內褲裡同時，Riot也悄然收回了蒙在宿主眼睛上的遮蔽物以及綑綁住他雙手的金屬鍊子，唯獨讓那從一開始就困住男人口舌的金屬面罩繼續留在Carlton的臉上。被共生體鬆開束縛後，男人自然而然的一下就攤倒在自己的辦公桌上，也癱軟在Riot即時伸出來穩住他身軀的擬態巨爪之中，大張著嘴、不住的在那金屬桿後頭喘息著。看著宿主眼神失焦、近乎完全失去自主意識的模樣，共生體像是一刻再也忍受不了的、握緊了原先挺立在半空中的擬態陰莖，一下就對準了那還未回過神的宿主，射出了大量白濁的仿態精液，像在替自己的所有物作專屬的標誌一般，在Carlton渾身熱燙、卻又衣裝完整的軀體上灑滿了同樣也是灼熱的黏液。

「哈啊...！啊...！」

一時還未從高潮中回神的生命基金會總裁只是全身癱軟著坐在自己的辦公桌上，愣愣的看著那灰色共生體還意猶未盡的伸出指爪，扯開了在這場另類性愛中始終未曾拉下的西裝褲腰帶、三兩下便脫去了Carlton的所有褲裝，翻出了男人已經疲軟的陰莖，將自身黏稠的白濁澆灌在那半挺在空中、還沒完全癱軟下去的海綿體，他甚至用力掰開了那被自己的黏液逗弄得腸液不斷外淌的後穴，將自己壯碩的擬態龜頭抵在溫熱的穴口上、同樣遺留下屬於自己的標誌記號。看著全身上下的敏感處都留下了自己的仿人類精液，共生體首領這才滿意的用力吁了口氣，伸手抱起他那位仍然全身虛脫的宿主、放置在後面鬆軟的辦公椅上，好讓Carlton能坐得舒適些。

才剛細心將男人放穩，一股強大的力量突然冷不防就朝共生體的擬態身軀抓來，在Riot一心還只想穩住宿主的平衡之時，Carlton卻用盡全身的力氣將面前的共生體首領推倒在一旁，強大的力道一下就讓兩者雙雙跌下辦公椅、滾落到一旁的地板上，那張辦公椅也在這混亂的過程中被翻倒、發出巨大的碰撞聲響，幸虧總裁辦公室內部的隔音效果相當好，否則這陣彷彿在辦公室內上演激烈扭打的聲響肯定會引來大量保全人員，那後果可就不堪設想了。

「Wow...easy, Carlton...」  
「...Fuck you, Riot！Just SHUT UP！」

按照Riot以往的經驗，光是一輪高潮就足以讓生命基金會總裁全身虛脫、短時間之內無法恢復力氣，然而，此時那已經歷經過一次高潮的Carlton Drake卻奮力壓制在他的灰色共生體身上，狂暴般的將現在仍完整穿在他身上的西裝外套、襯衫和貼身襯衣一件件用力扯下，僅有幾顆釦子、又材質厚重的西裝外套還算是完好的被脫下，扔到了一旁，那原先被燙得平平整整的襯衫可就沒這麼幸運了，才剛解開領口邊的第一顆釦子，Carlton便失去解開那排縫釦的耐性，只聽見一陣衣服被強硬扯開的聲響，那原先與衣服緊密貼合的塑料釦子被無情的扯下、彈開，散落在地板與灰色共生體的身上。扯開衣物的束縛、再加上那還罩在共生體特製的金屬束縛物底下的扭曲面容，讓此時的生命基金會總裁看上去就像一條餓壞的瘋狗一般，被共生體的撩撥徹底點燃狂暴慾火、燒盡一切理智的他，沒三兩下就扶著身下那根還硬挺的共生體擬態陰莖、想也沒多想的就放任自己的身體坐了下去，讓那根粗大的凶器抵在自己才剛被仿態精液潤滑過的後穴開口，藉著自己的體重，很快就讓共生體的擬態陰莖一下就深深頂入自己那被黏液百般逗弄、卻始終得不到真正慰藉的腸道內。

「嗯咕...！啊啊...」

腸壁被粗挺的硬物突入、快速輾過，堅挺的擬態龜頭也在男人激烈的動作下、一下就撞在了自身最深處的敏感點上，種種強烈的刺激讓那氣勢洶洶、像要一口吞了共生體的Carlton在一瞬間就發出了黏膩的呻吟，原先狂躁的身體也一下就癱軟在Riot灰色的胸膛上，只是不住的喘息、抽搐著，而被侵入的痛楚和被自己的共生體紮實填滿的觸感，也再度讓男人已經高潮過一回的陰莖悄悄抬起了頭，卻被壓在Carlton和共生體擬態身軀之間、只能可憐兮兮的在Riot的身上緩緩蹭動著。  
「這就沒力了？Carlton？」

「別、別小看我！...you son of bitch...！」

看著宿主明明快要累壞、卻還強硬的從嘴裡吐出惡毒的咒罵聲，共生體首領在Carlton的身下發出了既像是嘲弄、又像是單純愉悅的輕笑聲，他的宿主永遠都能帶給自己與過往經驗截然不同的驚喜與樂趣，就像現在這幅景象，那一向溫文儒雅的男人也能夠化身一條兇猛的餓犬，趴在自己的身上、彷彿餓壞一般的渴求自己。Riot抬起爪子，一手穩穩的扶持著男人的腰、另一手卻輕輕抬起男人的下巴，像是欣賞著什麼精彩好戲一般，看著宿主那還困在面罩內那微張著的嘴還在不住的喘著熱氣，一道黏稠的唾液也毫不自覺的就延著他的嘴角滴下、滴在了那自己打造的金屬柵內。共生體首領伸出他的紅舌，先是纏綿的舔弄了下宿主充滿鹹味的面頰、再慢慢沿著自己為Carlton親手戴上的束具邊緣，舔食著積淌在那裡的腥黏液體。

「...Riot...給我把這弄掉...」看著今天不知道是第幾次只能看、卻永遠接觸不到的共生體巨舌，Carlton體內深處那始終無法被搔到癢處的焦躁感又再度熊熊升起，他壓低了聲音、首次對自己的共生體以粗魯的語調發號施令。

「不要，」Riot用力又是舔過那個面罩、再挑釁般的用紅舌輕輕拍打著金屬柵，嘲弄般的瞇起瞳孔、直視那又被自己火上加油了一番的宿主。 「一拿下，你肯定想要咬我的，對吧？」

「GOD DAMN IT！Riot！Just take this OFF！」受到這再明顯不過的嘲諷，生命基金會總裁終於忍無可忍，他全然忘了那根擬態陰莖都還深埋在自己的體內，就奮力的扭著腰部、抓狂的想要伸手掐住面前那一臉欠揍的共生體。然而，屈居男人底下的Riot抓緊了時機，在Carlton的身體緊繃著開始動作之時、他也奮力的頂了下下腰，將那深深卡在男人腸道內的擬態龜頭用力頂往他所熟知的深處敏感點上、用力碾壓著那脆弱的部位，單單一個簡單的挺腰動作，就讓那原本一臉要殺人的生命基金會總裁發出了一聲尖嘯，在一陣激烈的抽搐過後、男人的身體又再次軟綿綿的癱軟下來，再次臣服於共生體帶給他的快感之中。

「你可真是個危險的傢伙，Carlton，一刻都大意不得啊...」灰色的共生體撐起身體，巨大的爪子寵溺般的摟著男人的身軀、讓他在變換姿勢的過程中都能夠靠躺在自己身上，最後，Riot將那被自己的巨挺頂得又是發出一連串模糊呻吟的男人高高抱起、再用力壓在辦公桌後方的牆上，以自己巨型的身軀緊緊的壓制住他。「幸好，也只有我才能夠壓制住你這條瘋狗。」

彷彿對惡犬的懲戒一般，共生體首領才剛說完，雙爪便扶緊了後邊的牆壁、挺起下身又是一陣狂亂的衝刺，以像是要把宿主給狠狠撞進牆壁裡的力道，蠻橫的橫衝直撞著。腸道深處終於被熟悉的蠻力連續來回用力撞擊、碾壓著，讓今天一整天都憋屈期待著這一刻的生命基金會總裁再也無法克制自己所有狂野的慾望，他雙手緊緊抓在Riot的擬態身軀上，一直是修剪整齊的指甲隨著十指指尖陷入共生體黏液般的身體裡時、在那灰色的體表上留下一道道抓痕；男人仰頭大聲嚎叫，終於被慾火灼燒的他根本未曾察覺到嘴上的那個口套不知何時已消失得無影無蹤，取而代之的、是共生體深深侵入到他口中的紅色巨舌，帶著他所熟悉的味道與沾滿黏液的觸感，滑進他的口腔深處、直至再也無法深入的喉管內。深喉般的舌吻很快又讓Carlton的雙眸中溢滿了刺激性的淚水，他仰起頭，透過自己被淚水模糊的視線，直視著那緊埃在自己眼前的白色瞳孔，窒息感、吞沒人類理智的強烈快感、與被自己的共生體熱吻著的幸福感一起侵襲著他的腦袋，將他再次推向瀕臨高潮的邊緣。

在Riot終於吻夠、緩緩抽出了他的紅色巨舌，並伸手抱緊了那彷彿無尾熊一般、以顫抖的四肢纏掛在自己身上的宿主後，共生體首領再次用力擺動起自己的下腰，作最後衝刺般的前後撞擊著男人的身軀；已經沉浸在各種快感之中的Carlton則是全身都緊埋在他的共生體身上，被汗水、淚水及唾液浸濕的面頰軟軟的斜靠在Riot粗壯的頸窩上，在身下仍被快速抽插的同時，男人的口腔仍不由自主的找尋下一個依存物一般，一下就吸緊了共生體的頸上，上下排牙齒也在那瞬間收緊，大力的啃咬在共生體穿插著紅色血管的灰色黏液上，直到共生體的頸邊被咬出一排屬於人類的牙印、直到Riot最後終於肯將他熱燙的仿態精液全部灌注在宿主的體內之前，都不曾放開。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「...Fuck you, just...fuck you, Riot...」在激烈的性愛過後，生命基金會總裁首次看似有些懊惱的埋在共生體的懷抱裡，賭氣般的始終不肯抬起頭、望向那滿臉愉悅的共生體首領。「你竟然讓我在情人節的這一天，就把一年份的髒話全講完了...」

「能享有你一年份的髒話，也算是另類的榮幸吧？」

「Jesus Christ...你究竟是從哪裡學來這種台詞的...」

Carlton摀著額頭，簡直不敢相信那一向都被自己耍得團團轉的共生體，竟然就挑在情人節這個大日子裡把他耍得暈頭轉向、還害得他形象盡失，他可從來不記得自己有在一天之內爆過那麼多次粗口。

「...Riot...？那個傷...」

像是突然想到了什麼，男人抬起頭，視線停留在他之前一直緊緊咬著不放、現在是在共生體的擬態身軀上留下了清晰傷痕的咬痕，有些不安的問著：

「我有咬得這麼用力嗎？怎麼...到現在還是無法修復？」

「嗯？這個嗎？」共生體首領的爪子按在那由宿主親口咬下的傷痕上，一面笑著回答：「我故意不修復它的。」

「什...為什麼？」

「你不知道嗎？傷痕就是戰士最好的戰利品，尤其...」  
「這還是由我最親愛的宿主在情人節這天親手給我的戰利品。」  
「Happy Valentine’s Day, Carlton.」

「Bloody hell...」看著那共生體首領像是炫耀一般的撫著脖子上那肉眼清晰可見的暗色咬痕，生命基金會總裁忍不住又埋下頭、低聲的咒罵了一句，反正他今天已經大概講了不下10次髒話，不差這麼一次。

 

END


End file.
